


Serendipity

by KavvWithLove



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KavvWithLove/pseuds/KavvWithLove
Summary: Adora estaba decidida a acabar con su vida a un punto en que llamó la atención de alguien quien ya estaba ahí disfrutando de aquella vista tan cautivadora de la noche.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

En las más oscuras noches de aquella madrugada de septiembre resonaban los pasos en el frío asfalto, pasos pesados, vacilantes correspondientes a una chica delgada, hombros caídos, de cabeza gacha y ojos sin vida mirando sus pies, de paso los pocos autos que pasaban le iluminaban el cuerpo con sus focos encendidos.

Se sentía el agua correr y el viento gélido abrazaba toda su existencia meciendo también su cabello rubio, podía, de reojo, ver aquellos luminosos carteles pegados al puente cuyos mensajes no afectaba a su corazón ya herido.

Pasando por aquel artefacto de irritante color amarillo subió al barandal del puente quejándose ante el esfuerzo, en silencio se quedó allí sintiendo el viento golpear su cara casi empujándola hacia el piso pero estaba sujetada a ese frío metal con su vida en juego, no importaba nada más, no podía calmar ese dolor en su corazón y tampoco podía apaciguar la voz en su mente que le repetía hasta la más mínima cosa que le dolía.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de decisión dirigiendo su mirada al oscuro agua en la cual apenas se reflejaba la luz de los faroles que estaban por el puente, su movimiento era tormentoso, su corriente peligrosa y era exactamente por eso que debía ser ese lugar.

—Hey rubia.

En aquella voz se sintió un suave tacto a su consciencia sacándola del trance en el que estaba, sus ojos de abrieron con sorpresa y los dirigió a su lado derecho viendo a una chica de cabello alborotado y largo como una larga melena que el viento trataba de mover en su totalidad.

—... ¿Quién eres?

—Te faltó un paso —Ignoraba acomodándose en aquel lugar señalando con su dedo al teléfono de ayuda.

Su cara comenzó a palidecer al ver la serenidad de su rostro al decir aquello, era una expresión tan tranquila que era envidiable pero la odiaba.

—No lo necesito —Pronunció hostil girando su mirada de nuevo al indomable río.

—Pfft —Salió de la chica imitando a la rubia—, es impresionante tu decisión ¿Primera vez? —Preguntó sonriendo de manera ladeada, su voz era juguetona.

La de piel pálida decidió no responder a aquello apretando más y más aquel metal.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Una psicóloga en práctica?

—Era de esperarse que la capitana no se diera cuenta —Reía suave, la brisa se encargaba de llevarla consigo hasta el oído de la emocionalmente dañada rubia la cual se sorprendía al oír esas palabras.

Sus hermosos ojos puros que sin negarlo mostraban como habían sido testigos de cosas que dejaron una cicatriz en ella de forma permanente fueron desviados hacia el rostro de la morena chica quien la miraba aún con la misma expresión, tan seductora, tan juguetona o quizás burlesca, no podía saberlo, a diferencia de ella, sus ojos no mostraban nada de su realidad.

—¿Por qué no te conozco y tú sí a mí? —Preguntó con desconfianza escabullendo su cabeza en sus hombros los cuales eran alzados.

—Tenemos algo en común —Confesaba con naturalidad, su mirada se volvió de nostalgia—, me pregunto qué dirán cuando sepan esto.

De su boca salían risas burlescas que cada vez despertaban más de un sentimiento en la de piel blanca y nariz rosa quien como reflejo tomó la mano de la chica casi con desesperación.

—No le digas a nadie, te lo imploro —Estaba temblando, las risas de ella habían parado al momento del roce pero ahora su sonrisa mostraba burlesca lo que pensaba.

—Estabas decidida a suicidarte, si no digo nada yo van a encontrar tu cuerpo igual —Reía— ¿Ahora no quieres hacerlo?

Ella era hipnotizaste, sus palabras a pesar de ser tan frías mostraban simpleza y calma.

—Entonces... Déjame hacerlo primero.

Aquella morena con cuidado se puso de pie del otro lado del barandal agarrándose a este, los ojos de la rubia se expandieron casi sintiendo su corazón detenerse, ella tampoco mostraba miedo.

—Hagámoslo juntas —Susurró soltándose, el viento la jalaba hacia el final del puente.

Era agresivo, frío, impaciente, aquella chica tenía una sonrisa tranquila mirando el cielo desde ahí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó la pálida tratando de tomarla, su voz trémula mostraba lo impactante que era el momento para ella.

—Solo no te tires de cabeza —Seductora pronunciaba aquello con normalidad dejándose caer.

Ni un solo sonido salió de la rubia, su temblor cesó sintiendo el viento golpear contra ella e hizo lo mismo al instante y sin cuestionarlo, se tiró a su lado, el sonido del viento era ensordecedor sin embargo sus orejas estaban tapadas quizás por la altura sintiendo solo el palpitar de su corazón ¿Era el miedo? ¿Adrenalina? No lo sabía y no quería saberlo, ya cada vez más sentía el agua cerca de ella, sin saber que pasaría se entregó al destino.

Como un fuerte golpe de mil agujas recibió el agua congelada en su cara y cuerpo, era profundo, supo que no moriría ahí al sentir la mano de aquella chica sacándola a la superficie.

—¿Ahora tienes los pensamientos más claro después del baño? —Preguntó limpiando su mojado rostro, su respiración era dificultosa al frío presionar su tórax.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Adora mirando a su alrededor.

—Solo no pises nada, está lleno de vidrio —Reía mientras era mecida por la corriente.

La escuchaba chapotear en el agua aun tomándola del brazo, casi no avanzaba cosa que sacó una risa de la rubia quien nadó jalando a ella ahora del brazo hacia la orilla.

Al salir comenzaron los cansados jadeos de ambas quienes se ponían de pie con el peso que el río puso en su ropa y cuerpo.

—Un gusto conocerla capitana pero tengo que irme —Escapaba con rapidez de la situación, al segundo después sintió el fuerte agarré de la mano áspera perteneciente a la empapada rubia.

—¿Por qué no morí? —Preguntó con voz apagada en un insistente agarre del cual la morena no podía librarse, sólo un quejido salió de ella al voltear a mirarla.

—Mientras más carteles haya, más peligroso es ¿No? —Hablaba con obviedad— Estos carteles en realidad te están dirigiendo a ese lugar.

La rubia siguió su mirar hacia donde ella estaba mirando, había una oscilación distinta en esa parte del río que por arriba no podía notarse.

—Hay una máquina que está cambiando el movimiento del agua que pase por allí así al momento de caer el agua la capa que se tensa al recibir el repentino golpe no sea tan fuerte —Explicaba soltándose mientras la rubia estaba distraída.

—... Heh —Salió de ella, estaba avergonzada.

Al sentir el vacío en su mano miró inmediatamente hacia la morena quien ya estaba bastante lejos, pudo haberla dejado ir, pero no quiso, como un perro moviendo su cola llena de felicidad fue a su lado con rapidez.

—Eres un monstruo —Se quejaba la morena quien abrazaba sus brazos por el frío que el viento aumentaba al agua en su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Qué te importa —Respondió apresurando su paso siendo alcanzada al instante—, con razón eres la capitana.

—¿Por qué me conoces? —Preguntó mirando su cara con insistencia— Pfft ¿Acaso eres mi fan? —La rubia con una sonrisa torpe ladeada alzó su ceja mirándola coqueta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó avergonzada volteando a verla poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cara— ¡No!

—Si lo eres —Reía.

—¡Agh!

Ambas se fueron peleando hasta subir a la parte de la ciudad, siguieron caminando, la morena en silencio y la rubia haciendo preguntas que quizás nunca tendrían respuestas.

—Ve a casa —Mandaba la morena que sacudía su cabello quitándole el agua.

—¿Vamos? —Preguntó tomando su mano, la de frondoso cabello le miró extrañada.

—¿Acaso eres una lesbiana suicida? —Preguntó.

—Pensé que tú también-- —Tartamudeaba avergonzada, la morena sólo se quejó.

—Quiero que quede claro que no soy lesbiana —Susurró hostil— ¿Dónde queda tu casa?

—Creo que te estás contradiciendo —Reía apenada la rubia.

—Solo iré por un baño —Respondió a aquella acusación.

—¿Un trago quizás? —La presencia de aquella mujer más alta que ella le intimidaba en otra manera, la morena sólo corrió su mirar.

—... Solo uno.

—Yey —Celebró con amplia sonrisa.

A paso lento la rubia guiaba a la temblorosa chica que solo miraba el alrededor con tranquilidad.

—¿Eres rica? —Preguntó asumiendo al ver la arquitectura de las casas.

—Para nada, soy mantenida así que-

—Mantenida y metiendo a alguien ajeno a casa eh, ¿Quién esperaría eso de la capitana? —Pronunciaba burlesca.

—Creo que todos, es el cliché —Reía con tranquilidad.

—Touché.

Ambas se miraron riendo con discreción al estar ahí en tardes horas de la madrugada, comenzaron a correr así, la morena miró desde atrás a la rubia, a pesar de lo que había pasado con anterioridad ella se veía radiante.

—Puede que si sea tu fan —Comentó, la de cabello claro le miró sonreír y también lo hizo.

Al llegar afuera de la casa la rubia entró como si nada, una casa sin rejas, como si no necesitara protección, esto sacó una suave y silenciosa risa de la morena quien recordaba su lugar para vivir, completamente cerrado por rejas con picos de fierro en el final de estas.

Pasaron en silencio, al dar un paso en el piso interior sus zapatos comenzaron a rechinar por el agua, ambas ocultaron sus risitas y fueron hacia donde la más alta guiaba en esa gran casa.

Al llegar se encerraron en esa habitación amplia llena de trofeos y equipo deportivo, ambas soltaron suaves risitas.

—Pasa a bañarte —Señalaba una puerta.

—¿Toallas?

—Adentro en el cajón de abajo —Indicó con normalidad.

La morena fue con normalidad al baño dentro de su habitación mirándolo, no era tan amplio pero algo era algo, tomó una toalla y salió arrojándola contra la chica alta quien solo agradeció con tranquilidad, una calma antes de la tormenta que la morena conocía bien.

—Hey capitana —Llamó ella, la rubia volteó a mirarla de nuevo— ¿Te quieres bañar conmigo?

La de cabello frondoso la llamó con su dedo mientras escondía por completo su cuerpo en el baño, la alta a paso torpe fue corriendo hacia este lugar viendo a la morena quitarse su ropa mojada.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó con un sonrojo al ver el cuerpo de la chica frente a ella.

—No quiero salir y verte colgada, sobretodo porque estoy en casa ajena así que hay que hacerlo —Hablaba con voz melódica pero aun así era fría.

—Nunca se le dice que no a una oportunidad como esta —Sonreía con torpeza.

—Pero —Detuvo poniendo su labio sobre los delgados labios de la rubia— no me toques ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —Asintió levemente.

—Entraré primero.

Con movimientos fluidos de su mano comenzó a quitar su ropa de su cuerpo, estaba pesada por haber absorbido disolvente universal, colgando en sus manos dejaba las prendas en el lavamanos al quitarlas, nunca había sido tan incómodo esa acción ya que sentía los ojos de la extraña suicida y lesbiana chica sobre ella, no confiaba en la promesa que hizo con la desconocida.

Una vez con su piel al descubierto entró a la ducha levantando el grifo para dar el agua.

—Ah, saldrá helada —Advertía demasiado tarde puesto que la morena había sido bañada en agua bastante fría.

—... Eres lenta —Susurró arisca.

—Ah, lo siento —Apenada soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¿De qué te ríes? Entra y mójate con agua helada también.

—De acuerdo —Obedecía la de cabello tomado quien aún no sacaba sus prendas al haber estado embobada mirando a la de cabello frondoso desvestirse.

Al sacar toda la ropa que impedía ver su piel sintió la mirada de la de hermosos ojos hetero cromáticos, al mirarla algo cohibida tomando su propio brazo con la mano vio su sonrisa ladeada, seductiva, coqueta y desafiante.

—Era de esperarse de la capitana, cuerpo tan formado ¿Usas esteroides?

—¿Es que acaso tengo apariencia de hombre? —Preguntó acomplejada.

—Heh, si lo fueras ya me hubiera acostado contigo —Susurró coqueta—, ah, el agua ya calentó.

—Iré —La rubia dio pasos descalzos hacia la ducha donde se metió con cuidado.

—Se veía más grande desde afuera —Confesaba pegándose a la pared para darle espacio a la rubia quien le miró perdida— ¿Qué es lo que miras?

—No es nada-

—Quítate, me bañaré primero —Con cuidado pasó a su lado escabulléndose, sus pieles se rozaron causando una reacción en ambas distintas.

La blanca se sonrojó mientras la morena sólo hizo una expresión de vergüenza para luego darle la espalda a la rubia quien sentía las gotas tibias que caían sobre el cuerpo de la chica rebotar sobre ella.

Sus hombros eran delgados y finos, su cintura era pequeña, sentía que faltarían pocos centímetros para que sus grandes manos pudieran rozarse al tomarla en ese lugar. Quería comprobarlo. Al ver sus manos moviéndose en un impulso a cumplir con el deseo de su pensamiento se detuvo, incluso su respiración.

La morena quien lavaba su cabello pudo sentirlo, quitando el shampoo de su cara miró de reojo como la blanca retiraba sus manos conteniendo toda acción deseada dentro de ella, su respiración volvió pero era pesada como un perro hambriento siendo detenido por su dueño para demostrar su control sobre este aun teniendo su nuevo plato favorito rozando su boca.

—... Es desagradable —Confesaba la que quitaba toda espuma de su cabello.

—¿Qué cosa? —Tartamudeo pegándose a la pared dándole espacio.

—Te oigo respirar.

—Si, es que suelo hacerlo —Bromeaba, la morena de inmediato le miró enojada, castigándole a lo que la rubia entre risas nerviosas bajó su cabeza para disculparse.

Fijándose la morena en el cuerpo de la blanca chica vio como temblaba levemente captando su temblar.

—... Lo siento, tienes frío ¿No es así?

—Solo un poco.

La de cabello empapado tomó el brazo de la rubia arrimándola contra su cuerpo quedando bajo el agua tibia que calmaba su frío.

—¿Mejor?

Los ojos claros se dirigieron a la más baja entre ellas sintiendo piel contra piel, su cara comenzó a arder alejándose un poco de ella quien insistiendo la apegó a su cuerpo.

—No quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa, por tu casa puedo ver que pagas hasta por respirar y ten por hecho que no quiero pagar tu cuenta de hospital —Informaba con una voz cantarina que salía de aquella boca cuya comisura de sus labios estaba extendida formando una leve sonrisa, subió su mirada a los ojos claros de la rubia consiguiendo encontrarse.

Al salir de la incómoda ducha se rodearon con una toalla, la morena rodeó todo su torso con esto mientras que la rubia sólo su cadera hacia abajo, ambas, sin embargo, tomaron su cabello con una de esas.

Caminando hacia la amplia y oscura habitación se quedaron en silencio aún con la tensión sobre ellas por la escena pasada en el baño, la dueña de casa encendió la luz notando el desorden en su piso y cama apenándose al segundo.

—Vaya ¿Has notado cuando llega una visita a casa y tú dices: “Lamento el desorden” sabiendo que en realidad no lo está? Bueno, realmente estoy esperando tu “Lamento el desorden" para responder: Deberías.

—Lamento el desorden —Se disculpaba avergonzada.

—... Mi cuarto está peor, no te preocupes —Reía estirando las sábanas para luego sentarse allí— ¿Tienes ropa limpia para mí?

La rubia se acercó a ella recostándola sobre la cama la cual soltó un sonido ante la acción, con cuidado apoyó su mano al lado de la cara de quien había salvado su vida.

—Pfft, inténtalo —Reía repentinamente al notar la acción—, eres tan virgen que da vergüenza verte.

La blanca chica se sonrojó al instante con pudor dejándose caer a su lado escuchando la peculiar y burlesca risa a su lado.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —Preguntó tapando sus ojos con el antebrazo.

—Quiero ropa ¿O me tendrás desnuda hasta que mi ropa se seque? —Preguntó acomodándose de lado a ella.

—Heh, parece buena idea —Levantó su antebrazo para verla de reojo, ambas al notar que eran el paisaje mutuo de la otra soltaron leves risitas.

—Bien, te daré una playera —Avisaba sentándose.

—¿Solo eso?

—¿No quieres dormir aquí? —Preguntó al ponerse de pie lista para caminar a su closet.

—Cómo sea, solo dame algo para ponerme —Se resignaba alzando su brazo y moviendo su mano de manera floja indicando a la alta que comenzara su caminar hacia el ropero.

—Está bien —Sonreía la de torso desnudo al llegar donde en un largo y vacilante “Eh” buscaba entre su ropas y harapos.

—¿Qué tanto buscas? Dame lo que encuentres y ya —Se quejó al decir eso.

—Cálmate, estoy buscando ropa para mí también —Al instante recibió un golpe de una almohada la cual fue tirada desde lejos.

—No me digas que me calme —Dijo tirándole otra al sentarse, la rubia giró su cuerpo hacia ella arrojándole una prenda la cual llegó a su cara.

—Cálmate —Jugueteaba con ella.

Ambas comenzaron a reír, la alta ya con su ropa en manos fue hacia la cama.

—Esa es la playera, busqué la más grande —Señalaba quitándose la toalla que le rodeaba la cadera palpando con esta todo su cuerpo secándolo.

Catra se puso la playera sin problemas por sobre la toalla la cual retiró al acomodar la prenda, miró a la rubia quien ya con su ropa interior puesta subía su buzo deportivo, y en sus pechos sólo puso un sujetador.

—Hoy fue un día loco ¿No? —Reía la alta sentándose en el suelo y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en su cama.

—Fue uno normal para mí —Contestó acostándose en la cama de espalda apoyando su cabeza justo al lado de la chica.

—¿Por qué estabas allí?

—Me gusta ver la desesperación de las personas cuando desean morir —Confesaba con naturalidad— para luego ver su cara al darse cuenta que no murieron, es en realidad como un bautizo.

—¿Por qué me detuviste? —Preguntó mirándola, ella le imitó la acción.

—Porque estabas tan decidida que daba miedo, no era entretenido y la verdad no quería ser cómplice del suicidio de la capitana.

—Entonces fue porque me conocías —Alzaba su ceja— así que eres mi fan, dime donde pongo mi autógrafo.

—Ya te dije que no era así —Gruñó avergonzada, esto sacó una delicada sonrisa de la dueña de casa—, ¿Qué fue?

La de la pregunta repentina giró su cuerpo quedando boca abajo, con cuidado se sentó frente la cabeza de la rubia quien le miró avergonzada desde abajo al ver cómo sus caras se acercaban cada segundo más.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Su lengua se trababa.

Sus respiraciones chocaban, la de ojos claros no dejaba de mirar esos labios, nuevamente la morena sintió aquella respiración.

—¿Por qué estabas ahí? Capitana —Susurró hipnótica— ¿Te violaron? ¿Te acosaron?

—Heh —Salió de su boca— ¿Realmente importa?

—Creo que si —Respondió viendo como la mano de la chica a quien tenía abajo se acercaba a su cara.

—Solo estoy cansada —Confesó—, de todo.

—Hmm, pues —Reía suave con sus ojos cerrados— estamos igual.

La de ojos claros y de igual color subió su mentón al llegar a la nuca de la morena quien sintió el roce de aquella áspera mano sobre su cuello, dejándose llevar se acomodó juntando sus labios en la algo inusual pose.

Ambas abrieron sus bocas aumentando la intensidad del beso, la de abajo se alejó cambiando su pose sentándose sobre sus rodillas quedando justo frente a ella quien sonrojada tapó su boca.

—No más, no soy lesbiana —Susurró, una voz tapada por su antebrazo.

—¿Entonces que fue eso?

—Me dejé llevar por la situación —Bajó su brazo en el segundo poniéndose a la defensiva viendo como la rubia se levantaba poniendo sus manos a los lados de ella.

—¿Quieres seguir así? —Con duda la morena bajó su mirar.

—… Claro.

La delgada morena rodeó el cuello de la deportista quien le tomó su cintura tirándole hacia la cama donde comenzaron a darse besos tras otro sin llegar a ningún otro tipo de roce, el sonido de estos era bullicioso, pronto cambiaron la posición situándose la morena sobre ella sin detener el toque de sus labios.

—Creo que tengo que colgar mi ropa —Susurró.

—Cuando se vayan todos de casa usas la lavadora —Respondió entre besos mientras la apegaba más a ella.

—Hmm... —Dudó dejando las manos sobre sus hombros— ¿Está bien?

—Claro —Sonreía tranquilizando a la chica entre sus manos.

La morena bajó sus brazos al torso desnudo de la deportista quien al sentir el roce de sus brazos al envolverla la alejó.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó extrañada ante la reacción de la chica que apenas se daba un descanso entre besos.

Sintiendo como el calor de su roce se alejaba de su cintura vio atenta al movimiento de aquella mano la cual con rapidez alzó brazo ajeno.

—Ah —Se dio cuenta que era lo que había sucedido soltando aquella burlesca risilla— ¿Qué? ¿No habías conocido a alguien con cortes antes?

—¿Te duelen? —Preguntó sin ser capaz de verlos entre las tinieblas pero los tocaba suave con su pulgar.

—Por supuesto que sí, tontita —Susurró con melódico tono.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

—¿Si tú crees que esos cortes horizontales eran para suicidarme? —Hizo un gesto de burla.

—¿Para qué es si no es para eso?

—Endorfinas —Respondió con simpleza—, alivian el dolor.

—¿Un dolor quita otro dolor? —Preguntó sintiendo cómo la chica se escabullía en su pecho.

—... Si, algo así —Susurró adormilada.

—Entonces... ¿No eres como yo?

—Depende ¿Quieres ser única y diferente o quieres estar acompañada? ¿Sabes que quiero yo? Dormir, así que cierra esos ojos y calla tu boca —Decía cada vez más apagada.

—Bésame hasta que te duermas —Pidió, la morena soltó una suave risa subiendo su cabeza.

—Ven aquí capitana.


	2. Chapter 2

Con aquella melodía que venía de la mano del comienzo de un nuevo día se infiltraba por las cortinas de aquella gran ventana los rayos crepusculares rodeando aquella oscura y fría habitación de un aura tan cálida, casi nostálgica. En aquella gran cama se hallaban dos chicas quienes abrazadas entre ellas dormían aún con aquella luz que penetraba los párpados de ambas los cuales estaban pesados, tanto que eran imposibles de abrir, sus cuerpos dolían como si exigirse de más en el deporte se tratase, músculos sentidos por aquel golpe en el agua, mente agotada de tantos sentimientos causados en un día. Fue entonces que aquel cántico melódico salido de las madrugadoras aves fue ahogado en aquella bulliciosa sirena salida de un dispositivo móvil posado en el mueble a un lado de la cama.

Un quejido salió de la más alta acomodándose un poco más aferrando a esa calidez en su cuerpo, en el movimiento la cama rechinó, aquel ya insoportable ruido no se detenía envolviendo todo perímetro del lugar.

—... Apaga eso —Pidió la morena entre sus brazos en un adormilado balbuceo de voz ronca.

—... No quiero —Se quejó escondiendo su rostro.

Una vez más consciente del entorno pudieron percatarse de lo horrible que era la música de alarma, aún con sueño se miraron ambas con expresión de disgusto, el sentimiento iba dirigido al sonido.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó la morena alejándose de la rubia quien estirando su brazo libre lo dirigió al mueble tomando aquel dispositivo.

Al llevar a su brazo rodeando a la morena detuvo la alarma causando una reacción de alivio en ambas demostrada en un suspiro.

—¡Adora, ya es tiempo de que te levantes! —Una voz fuera de la habitación, exclamó sin ánimos de regañar más bien de avisar, con aquel acento diferente pronunciaba golpeando la puerta tan delicada.

—Angella, estoy despierta —Tartamudeo nerviosa al sentir la perilla de la puerta de su habitación girar, sin saber que hacer quitó las mantas de su cama cubriendo con estas a la morena quien soltó una risilla silenciosa—, no necesitas entrar-

—¿Qué sospechoso estás haciendo, Adora? Nunca te comportas así —Reclamaba abriendo la puerta con rapidez, la rubia en reflejo golpeó a la chica de su lado con dos almohadas tapando su cara y cabello tapado aún por la toalla.

—¡Nada! —Exclamó, su lengua se trabó, su cuerpo brincó ante la sorpresa, dándose cuenta de su error sonrió amplia, aquella sonrisa mostraba su notorio nerviosismo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó mirando por toda la habitación llegando al baño, se detuvo a mirar a la rubia quien palideció al recordar como sus prendas estaban allí, sabiendo la mayor que lo que le ponía nerviosa estaba ahí abrió la puerta con rapidez.

—¡Angella no entre ahí! —Pidió tapando su cara al notar como tomaba las ropas sucias y mojadas de ambas.

—¿Qué es este desastre? ¿De quién son estás ropas? Adora ¿De nuevo metiste a un vagabundo a la casa? —Tantas preguntas de la muy alta mujer que se acercaba a ella con su ceño fruncido.

—No es eso —Chillaba al sentir el paso cerca de ella.

—Tienes un minuto para explicarme quién es el que duerme a tu lado antes de que llame a la policía y lo acuse de entrar a propiedad privada —Amenazaba con cabeza en alto, lo decía con autoridad que intimidaba a la ya muy nerviosa chica.

—No sé su nombre-

—¡Adora! —Regañó al instante tirando de su brazo quitándola de su lugar de reposo— El que está ahí, sal de este lugar antes de que llame a la policía.

—Conozco tu voz —Susurró la morena sentándose con cuidado, la toalla cayó mostrando aquel opaco cabello por dormir con él mojado.

Adora, la deportista, miró a su tutora responsable de ella viendo su sorpresa, se conocían mutuamente.

—... ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Preguntó sentándose en la cama mirando fijamente a la chica quien corrió sus ojos, evitando verla.

—Tuve un accidente en el agua, la capitana me rescató, me iré-

—No, quédate —Angella tomó su mano, esto sorprendió a la rubia quien miraba confundida—, lavaré tus prendas.

Esta se levantó de inmediato yendo al baño, Adora se sentó al lado de la morena quien de reojo veía aquella acción.

—Deténgase, solo... Capitana, préstame un pantalón —Pidió mirándola—, los lavaré en mi casa.

—... De acuerdo, estaré en la sala si me necesitan —Aceptó saliendo de la habitación al instante cerrando la puerta.

Hubo un incómodo silencio adornado por el cántico de los pájaros, la morena se bajó de la cama acomodando aquella gran playera.

—Capitana.

Dándose cuenta de la petición la alta se puso de pie también caminando hacia el guardarropa, allí, buscó entre su ropa algo cómodo para ella, sus pies descalzos se escuchaban detrás de ella hasta detenerse, en el mismo instante pudo sentir el toque de su mano en su descubierta espalda.

—Solo dame algún harapo que tengas —Susurró, Adora en silencio siguió buscando, muchas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza pero nunca salía de su boca, encontrando un pantalón como el que ella tenía puesto pero ajustable a la cintura se lo entregó—, gracias.

Frente a ella puso aquella prenda con delicadeza pero rapidez, huía de su lado y lo sabía, un sentimiento brotó en su pecho, se sentía insatisfecha, al ver que se alejaba de su lado tomó su mano.

—¿Qué?

—... Sé que ya te irás y, quizás no nos veamos más, no de esta forma supongo así que me preguntaba si tú...

Mientras más hablaba veía como cambiaba la dirección de su cuerpo hacia ella acercándose cada vez más a su cuerpo, al terminar de hablar fue besada.

—¿Era esto lo que querías?

En un impulso la rubia la tomó agarrando sus muslos y subiéndola a su torso con sus piernas abiertas rodeándole, la morena abrazó el cuello de la blanca chica continuando el beso a uno cada vez más apasionado, al alejarse mutuamente se miraron llenas de vergüenza, sus ojos brillaban, suavemente fue bajada, tocando el piso escapó al baño aferrándose a su ropa mojada y zapatos, pasó a su lado sintiendo el deseo de aquel intenso mirar sobre ella.

Saliendo de aquella habitación corrió hacia la puerta, sintió en la distancia a aquella mujer de cabello largo y alta llamar a su nombre pero no acudió a este, sólo salió de la casa soltando un suspiro.

La rubia mientras tanto veía su huida sin decir nada, se metió al baño ya que su cabello estaba opaco y daba una sensación incómoda al tocarlo, quitando la ropa de aquella noche notó como su cuerpo había reaccionado a los besos de la morena a la cual sus sostuvo en sus manos, dejando lo que tapaba su piel en el suelo entró cerrando aquella puerta movediza de vidrio, dio el agua la cual cayó sobre ella fría golpeando su rostro.

—... Ha sido una mañana muy acalorada —Pronunció avergonzada mojando su cabeza.

Miró sus manos sin saber dónde ponerlas, nunca había tenido esa duda antes, no en el baño, no pensando en alguien a quien no vería, no quería profanar aquel recuerdo de alguien pero podía sentir como su sensibilidad había aumentado, incluso el apretar sus piernas causaba una reacción, muy leve, pero ahí estaba. El vidrio comenzó a empañarse cada vez y el vapor salía de chorros de agua que caían sobre ella cada vez más caliente, la indecisión de la rubia seguía latente, aquel poco tiempo de agua fría no calmó sus pensamientos.

—... Esta sería probablemente la última vez que la vea... Aún si... Pervierto lo que ella es en mi mente no importaría ¿Verdad? Porque no la veré nunca más ¿Verdad? —Se convencía a sí misma de hacer lo que anhelaba— Tiene sentido para mí, hay que hacerlo.

Una vez tomada la decisión se quedó en silencio luego de sus pensamientos en voz alta miró hacia el vidrio empañado insegura de sí este taparía su imagen por completo, incluso con la duda metió su mano derecha por sus piernas abriendo sus labios mayores para tocar su clítoris de manera directa, al tenerlo ahí lo presionó, todo su cuerpo reaccionó a este toqué erizando su piel, la rubia se encorvó disfrutando de aquella sorpresiva reacción.

Comenzó con un movimiento circular lento, sus piernas se flexionaron abriéndolas levemente, sus sentidos si disfrutaban de este insistente toque pero rápidamente comenzó a pedir más, su mano intentó seguir lo que su deseo exigía pero era incómodo, quitó los dedos del lugar quejándose con dolor.

—No funcionó, me rindo —Susurró pero el anhelo de sentirse bien realmente seguía palpitando en ella—, me voy a bañar, esto se me olvidará e iré a clases.

Organizaba en voz alta tratando de silenciar su lujuria, retrocedió cerrando el grifo del agua, se apoyó en la fría pared alejándose de todo calor para sentirse cuerda porque en el momento exacto su corazón vibraba del deseo de su cuerpo de ser tocado como nunca antes mientras estuviera latente la sensación de sus labios y lengua en ella.

Aquella respiración que le reclamó la morena en aquel mismo lugar apareció al tocar ella sus labios, lentamente se deslizó en aquella pared dejándose caer al piso de cerámica liso, soltó un suspiro cortado por la imagen de su cabeza, aquel cuerpo de la chica se repetía aquellos segundos que le dedicó ahora parecían eternos, la respiración que golpeaba su piel entre los besos podía sentirla de nuevo.

No tenía conocimiento del nombre de aquella chica que durmió en sus brazos pero aun así su boca pedía llamarla, sus manos se pusieron en su formado vientre, una de ellas dirigida a uno de sus pezones mientras la otra iba al lugar que pedía ser consentido. Abrió sus piernas dándole libertad de estimular como quisiera, soltó un jadeo ante su rápido e inmediato roce, impaciente, sedienta de placer aumentó la intensidad de su invasiva presión en su clítoris.

—Quizás no tuve que empezar tan rápido —Susurraba entre jadeos, tensado sus glúteos para sentirse aún mejor de manera apresurada—, oh-

Adora se estremeció creando una erección involuntaria de ambos pezones, con su mano en uno de estos siguió jugando con esta zona erógena. Sus pies apoyaron sus plantas por completo en el húmedo y resbaloso cerámico, con cuidado subió sus caderas entre intensos jadeos.

—Ven, ven —Llamaba en un susurro a la chica que moraba en sus más profundos pensamientos de ambición de su mente—, ah, quiero devorarte —Soltó en un gemido que se convirtió en pesadas respiraciones—, un poco más, sólo un poco-- —Su voz tembló y de su boca salió un resuello al sus piernas comenzar a temblar— Mhnmf.

Mordió su labio al estar alcanzando su orgasmo, presionó sus dedos sobre su clítoris ya sin mover mucho su mano de lado a lado pero haciéndola temblar con leves movimientos, de ella salía una voz ahogada cerrando sus párpados con fuerza en el ínterin su tempo se entorpeció ante el orgasmo que ya estaba pasando.

—Mnfgh —Salía de ella quien soltaba su labio ahora gimoteando, su clítoris estaba sensible pidiendo un descanso aun así no se detuvo, se sentía insaciable.

En espasmos su vagina era la que ahora pedía atención, la rubia bajó su mano hacia esta sintiendo sus fluidos los cuales lubricaron la entrada de sus dedos los cuales presionaron hacia arriba en aquella parte blanda y tibia, la rubia cayó por completo al piso soltando un gemido, sus pies arqueados mostraron lo que de su boca no salía, se sentía bien.

—Más, más —Se pedía a sí misma, se acomodó y con la mano en su pecho tocó su clítoris—, no, no, esto no.

Mirando a su alrededor vio aquel hilo de agua que caía de aquella mal cerrada ducha, con una idea en mente de la cual solo oyó pocas veces en su grupo de amigas, apoyando su antebrazo en el piso giró su cuerpo de costado, con este mismo brazo pero ahora estirado se sentó pasando su postura poniéndose en cuatro, subiendo de pie fue hacia la cabeza de la ducha, tomándola giró algo cambiando la presión de esta calculando lo que alcanzaría para ella y el lugar donde se posicionará, una vez hecho esto abrió el grifo.

El agua comenzó a caer, podía sentir su choque contra el piso rebotando algunas de las gotas, con cuidado tocó para regular la presión que quería que saliera de esta, bajándola un poco se decidió pronunciando:

—Así está bien.

Rodeando aquel chorro de agua el cual caía con temperatura tibia se agachó sentándose, abrió sus piernas apoyándose en sus manos las cuales estaban apoyadas atrás, con cuidado se fue acercando a esto acomodando su cuerpo en el exacto lugar, cambiando de posición apoyó su antebrazo en el piso, comenzó a mover su cadera para ayudar con aquella presión sobre ella, su clítoris ya estaba sensible, esto ayudó a que se sintiera mejor mucho más rápido, se estremeció, toda su piel se erizó, la mano libre pasó por su mojado torso hasta llegar a su sector íntimo donde estiró sus labios mayores para que el agua estimulará aún mejor su clítoris ella ayudaba a su cuerpo a sentir aún más acariciando su pezón con la mano libre sin despegar su codo del suelo.

—No es suficiente, no es- —Todo su ser tembló soltando gemidos cortos e inaudibles por el sonido de su alrededor— Quiero sentirme bien.

Soltando su mano de su vulva bajó por esta hasta llegar a su vagina, su corazón estaba agitado, todo su cuerpo vibraba, pronto comenzó a perder la cordura con su cuerpo ya pidiendo más del toque, pedía más de ella... De la morena de labios tan suaves que quiso haber probado más y más hasta ya no poder sentirla, quería bajar por su delgado cuello dejando marcas por todo su cuerpo, marcas tan fuertes, dejar en su piel que ella le pertenecía, ser la única capaz de tocar cada parte de ella, quería domarla y tatuar su nombre en piel y alma.

—Tienes que ser mía —Salió de ella mientras introducía sus dedos, soltó una inhalación fina mientras abría su boca alzando sus piernas aún flexionadas—, todo lo que eres, todo lo que deseas--nhgn —Gimoteaba ante su movimiento en ella, su codo resbaló, al quedar con su espalda recostada comenzó a dar un movimiento más rápido aún.

Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos por la excitación, todo su cuerpo temblaba, quería saber si ella también temblaría así entre sus brazos, la anhelaba tanto y en el instante tenía miedo de sí misma por aquella parte que había activado su encanto a quien la había salvado, se odiaba tanto y cada vez más, sus pensamientos eran nublados por su ferviente situación.

Alzó sus caderas bajando sus pies con rapidez, estos chapotearon y la piel desnuda de este sonó contra el piso, estaba en un punto de no retorno, no podía detenerse, no quería detenerse, quería cada vez más hasta no tener aliento, el agua la estimulaba y aun así tocó su clítoris ya tan sensible que sus piernas no podían sostenerla por el temblor, el sonido, el agua cayendo sobre ella y siendo interrumpida, sus gemidos, sus respiraciones, sus pensamientos, todo era estruendoso para ella.

Las lágrimas corrían saliendo de sus ojos al sacar sus dedos de ella, un líquido salió disparado, sus piernas cayeron estiradas, su cuerpo temblando comenzó a moverse de forma errática, espasmos involuntarios desplazaban su cuerpo. Soltó una suave risa mientras tapaba su cara, estaba avergonzada.

Una vez esto se detuvo por completo comenzó su baño normal, al salir respiraba por su boca ya estando completamente agotada, sus piernas dolían, le dolía respirar de esta forma por el vapor que ahogaba todo el baño.

—La cuenta del agua este mes será inmensa —Susurraba, soltó una risa abriendo la puerta a su habitación.

Se vistió con rapidez tomando todo lo necesario para las siguientes horas de estudio, era su primer año en esa universidad, también lo era de estudios, todo era nuevo en aquel país en el que ahora estaba.

Salió dedicándole a Angella una mirada llena de curiosidad por la chica, pero luego de aquel horrible episodio que vivió en plena masturbación realmente deseaba no saber nada más de ella ni nunca verla otra vez.

Corría con rapidez para llegar lo más pronto posible, era un día importante y debía viajar, pensándolo bien se arrepentía de querer acabar con su vida en ese momento, le necesitaban, su equipo la necesitaba ¿Era bueno? Ya no lo sabía. El ser necesaria era lo que la mantenía viva, lo que la ataba a los demás y al mundo que le rodeaba.

Al poner un pie en aquel lugar recordó la razón por la cual intentó arrebatarse la vida al ver una figura que destacaba de las demás frente a ella, pero sonrió aunque trajera todo el dolor del mundo sobre esta. Corriendo se acercó a su equipo envolviendo a dos en sus brazos mientras reía alegre con una horrible presión sobre su pecho, más larga era la risa, más se formaba el nudo en su garganta y sentía el picor en su nariz invadiéndole las ganas de llorar.

—¿Qué tal su noche capitana? —Preguntó uno de ellos.

—La mejor —Sonreía cerrando sus párpados los cuales comenzaban a temblar—, bien chicos hoy será una semana larga, espero que hayan traído lo necesario, vamos a ganar todos y cada uno de los partidos —Animaba con una mirada llena de decisión—, queridos compañeros hoy patearemos traseros.

Respondieron a aquel discurso con gritos afirmativos, lentamente la rubia sintió una mano en su espalda, delgada y pesada, se tensó apretando más a sus compañeros quienes no notaron su reacción.

—Cómo se esperaba de la capitana, avivando el ánimo desde temprano —Exclamaba aquella mujer poniendo su brazo en el hombro envolviendo a la alta chica quien soltó una respiración dificultosa.

—Es mi trabajo. ¿Estamos listos para irnos? —Preguntó cambiando el tema con rapidez, soltando a sus compañeros escapando por completo del roce de la entrenadora al irse al otro lado del círculo.

—Solo estábamos esperándote, no podíamos irnos sin ti —Respondió otro de su equipo—, necesitamos a nuestra capitana.

—Somos un equipo, incluso si falta uno nos sentiremos vacíos, hay que irnos ahora o no nos dejarán espacio para practicar —Hablaba con una sonrisa mirando a todos y a cada uno de sus compañeros y compañeras.

—El bus que nos llevará está estacionado atrás, hay que irnos, llegaremos después de todas las universidades —Aplaudía para llamar la atención de todos aquella mujer de delgada apariencia quien cada ocho segundos miraba a la incómoda rubia que se mezclaba con su equipo el cual la aceptaba por completo y caminaban hacia el lugar indicado.

Durante su caminar se alejaba cada vez de aquella mujer que debía quedarse por unos momentos más para organizar a sus estudiantes, la capitana sentía el ardor en su espalda donde puso su mano, sentía repulsión e increíble rechazo a la sensación, golpeó suavemente la puerta de aquel largo transporte para que el conductor abriera la puerta y lo hizo saludándole con gran sonrisa llena de entusiasmo.

—Hoy se viene un gran clásico ¿Lista para todo? —Preguntó el chófer juntando manos con Adora quien subió a los segundos después de que la puerta se abriera.

—Esa es la idea —Ambos juntaron sus hombros golpeando suave sus espaldas— ¿Vas a ver?

—Por supuesto que sí, no me perdería la paliza que les darán —Reía animado, ambos se alejaron, Adora se quedó allí conversando con el ya bastante mayor hombre dando paso a sus compañeros quienes subían a sentarse.

Después de terminar de hablar Adora se sentó en la primera fila al lado de la ventana donde se dio cuenta de su error al notar lo que traía en sus manos.

—Ah, bajen, nadie se dio cuenta —Reía Adora alzando su voz poniéndose de pie—, por favor abra, tenemos que ir a dejar el equipaje donde corresponde —Pidió con gran sonrisa.

Aquella noche parecía tan lejana pero quería volver al instante donde estaba con ella en cama y que aquello durara para la eternidad, aún con eso en su cabeza se rehusaba a querer ver a aquella chica que fue parte de su brutal fantasía la cual recordó paralizándose.

—¿Capitán? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó uno mirándola, esta dándose cuenta tapó su boca con su muñeca con sus mejillas ardiendo, miró al chico y sólo asintió.

—Gracias —Respondió evitando luego todo pensamiento referente a ella.

Se sentó una vez dejó todo donde correspondía, se apoyó soltando un suspiro durante esto cerró sus ojos, su cabello seguía mojado así que no lo había amarrado en su típica coleta que siempre solía hacerse, sintió movimiento a su lado, lentamente los abrió dirigiendo su mirada a este, al ver quien era se tensó por completo.

—¿Te molesta que me siente aquí? —Preguntó ella, Adora abrió su boca lista para decir que si pero fue mirada con intensidad por la mujer— Por supuesto que no, soy tu profesora.

Sin palabras la rubia detuvo toda acción contra la decisión a la que fue obligada a aceptar y se acercó más a la ventana apoyando su cabeza ahí. Todos dormirían, tenía especial conocimiento de que ella no podría hacerlo, no con esa tipa a su lado. El bus prendió su motor comenzando a andar a los minutos después, la capitana podía sentir la repugnante mirada que trataba de poseer la suya.

Pasaban los minutos en silencio, Adora miraba el reflejos de algunos en el vidrio, dormían, sabía lo que significaría para ella una vez la entrenadora se ponía de pie para caminar por el pasillo sujetándose de los asientos. Con rapidez acomodó sus pantalones más arriba y los apretó contra su cintura una vez puso de playera abajo de estos, el conductor vio aquello con tristeza al notar la extrema palidez de la chica.

Al comprobar que todos estuvieran dormidos sonrió sentándose nuevamente, Adora saltó de su lugar tensándose por completo.

—Todos están dormidos ¿Dormirás también? —Preguntó fingiendo inocencia mientras se acercaba a la rubia quien respiraba con dificultad.

—No lo haré —Respondió con voz átona—, quizás debería dormir usted, es un viaje largo.

—Creo que esta es la parte del viaje que es entretenida, todos durmiendo, el chófer está concentrado en el viaje, estamos solas —Susurró acercándose cada vez más a Adora quien ya no podía apegarse más a la ventana, podía sentir la respiración de esa humedeciendo su piel, era vomitivo.

—Hoy tenemos partido, no- —Tembló al sentir la mano de su entrenadora sobre su pierna— no haga esto por favor.

—Ya te dije que pasa si te niegas —Su voz era monótona, la capitana solo bajó su cabeza resignada, sus labios temblaban así que sólo los apretó dirigiendo su cara hacia la ventana donde se quedó mirando el camino deseando que el viaje fuera corto.

Cómo si su deseo fuese escuchado el bus aceleró, ambas con rapidez miraron a aquel hombre con la mirada en la carretera.

—Aún hay tiempo para llegar, baje la velocidad —Casi exigía la entrenadora alejándose de Adora quien miró a aquel hombre con alivio.

—Adora, ven, sé mi copiloto —Pidió el conductor, al segundo la rubia se puso de pie casi corriendo a su lado, sintió como ella chasqueaba su lengua con disgusto.

—Te lo agradezco tanto —Susurró Adora quedándose de pie a su lado.

—Siéntate y descansa, no voy a dejar que te haga nada aquí —Respondió lleno de seriedad, la cálida voz que siempre tenía ahora estaba tan arisca como su actitud dada a la entrenadora.

Adora aliviada se sentó acomodándose en el asiento donde se acurrucó, su cuerpo pesaba, dolía, estaba cansada y su mente la traicionaba yendo cada vez más a ese momento en la noche, quería tener su cabeza en blanco como siempre, ya no pensar tanto en su alrededor y solo jugar. Ahogada en tantos pensamientos se durmió.

Comenzó a sentir un abrazador frío, sentía su cuerpo sumergido, estaba mareada, todo estaba oscuro, miró a toda dirección hasta dirigir su mirada hacia abajo, había allí un gran ojo abierto mirándola, sintió otro movimiento, al subir su mirada completamente aterrada vio luz, la vio a ella en tranquilidad.

—... —Abrió su boca tratando de llamarla pero su voz no salía, comenzó a quedarse sin aire, no podía respirar, trató de alcanzarla pero comenzó a hundirse cada vez más.

No era la única, ella también había comenzado a descender a su lado, la miraba, sabía que existía, sabía que allí estaba y le acompañaba, tomaron sus manos, ella traía consigo la luz que le rodeaba y daba paz pero Adora cada vez más estaba aterrada viendo como el ojo se hacía cada vez más grande. Tan distintas y así ambas caían.

Aquel ojo se abrió convirtiéndose en una espantosa boca que de ella salían tentáculos de extraño material, las iban a tragar, cada vez más cerca y sus cuerpos eran amarrados a ese ser. En la mirada y en la boca de todos se encontraba incluso entre sueños.

Abrió sus ojos completamente aterrada brincando de su asiento, miró a su lado viendo al conductor quien la miró con una sonrisa señalándole afuera, estaban llegando, suspiró aliviada aunque su cuerpo siguiera en un temblor constante y estuviera completamente sudada.

Al estacionarse Adora escapó al instante de aquel lugar siendo golpeada por el viento frío de una mañana, tomó un grandes respiraciones del puro aire estirando su cuerpo también, un quejido salió de ella, volviendo a su posición natural miró a su alrededor notando la cantidad de estudiantes que bajaban de los múltiples buses. Los que siguieron sus pasos se tiraron sobre ella quien cayó riendo.

—Tomen sus cosas, hay que ir a formarnos —Dijo la entrenadora pasando por aquel grupo en el cual la rubia escondía su cara.

Entre risas se puso de pie junto con los demás y obedecieron a las órdenes de la superior quien iba a saludar a sus compañeros de trabajo de las otras escuelas. Los ojos de colores impares de aquella morena le miraban desde uno de los buses, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que la rubia no voltearía a mirarla, no quería que le viera tampoco así que hizo lo que siempre hizo: mirarla desde la distancia.


	3. Chapter 3

Presente estaba el húmedo viento de octubre golpeando la piel de los nerviosos estudiantes y compañeros de equipo quienes intimidados por la gran estructura frente a ellos, se formaron siguiendo las órdenes de aquella tipa que Adora aborrecía tanto, quedándose frente a todos sus compañeros dio la cara por su universidad aún con ese nerviosismo por hacer algo mal en la entrada y explicación frente a todos los equipos ya sean universitarios o independientes que habían logrado pasar por todo lo acordado, en silencio se quedó viendo cómo se acomodaban en orden hasta sentir el marchar que tanto conocía, todo su cuerpo se puso alerta subiendo su mentón, un nudo en su garganta se formó al sentir cada vez más el ruido cerca de ella, una pesadilla que duraría tres días, la marcha llegó hasta su lado, sabía que todos miraban a los que se posicionaban a su lado por la presencia que solían tener, tan rectos, intimidantes, superiores. Adora podía sentir su corazón latir y nada más que eso, paralizada en su lugar pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo a aquella responsable del invulnerable equipo con irrompible aura tenebrosa.

—Es un gusto volver a verte, Adora —Saludó esta, un sudor frío se formó en la pálida piel de la rubia quien tragó saliva, todo se redujo a ese momento, los ojos de todos estaban siendo como cuchillas atravesando su piel y carne.

—Es un gusto volver a verla a usted, Shadow Weaver —Respondió con trémula voz, sus párpados también temblaron al abrir su boca dejando salir sus palabras y responder con cabeza en alto, nunca le miró ni dirigió su mirada hacia ella ni a aquellos quienes le miraban con tan poca piedad.

Un fuerte sonido de micrófono distorsionado se escuchó molestando los oídos de todos, disipando la tensión que había en Adora quien al dejar ir ese sentimiento dejó el paso a otros que entorpecieron su actitud, sus piernas comenzaron a perder la fuerza que les caracterizaba, un hombre de estatura alta y espalda encorvada tenía este en su mano el micrófono que ya había parado de hacer este sonido tan irritante que causaba una reacción de completo disgusto en el rostro de todos los presentes. Él era un reconocido director técnico de un club deportivo, organizador de este evento cuyo fin era llevar lo mejor al extranjero en todo ámbito posible para llegar a las olimpiadas que se harían en un año más.

—Buenos días a todos, maestros, entrenadores, estudiantes y deportistas, este evento deportivo fue organizado por mí y con ayuda de la asociación de clubes pudimos traerles a todos por tres días, en estos tres días se quedarán en las instalaciones, hay habitaciones donde serán ordenados por grupos de género: Hombres y Mujeres. Para las personas no binarias se les recomienda irse al grupo con el que más se identifiquen, solo infórmenlo a quien se encargue de la organización de esto. El programa de deporte se llevará a cabo de esta forma: Volleyball desde las 9am hasta las 13pm, se tomará un descanso para el almuerzo, luego de una hora comenzará el siguiente deporte que sería basquetball de dos a cinco, de seis a ocho se realizarán dos actividades al mismo tiempo que sería arquería y football, ahora, como ven y saben aquí hay más deportes que no han sido nombrados, los nombrados serán los que este establecimiento tiene la capacidad de hacer.

Adora escuchaba atenta a todo lo que el hombre decía, le admiraba como el jugador y entrenador que fue, sin embargo como persona tuvo momentos bajos en su vida que ella no toleraba y sabía que los que conocían aquello tampoco lo hacían. Su cabello húmedo se mecía sin control de la brisa mañanera que escapaba del sol quien dejaba de esconderse detrás de las inmensas montañas llenas de nieve. La voz de aquel hombre fue opacada en su mente por el suave sonido de las hojas revoloteando, algunas ya caían amarillas siendo que el otoño apenas iba empezando, la melodía de aquella danza le sumergía en los pensamientos, sería bueno si estos no le asustaran al revelar su verdadero instinto; era un animal. ¿Qué era lo mejor? Seguir concentrada en aquella voz añejada con los años sintiendo la mirada de odio sobre ella de quienes alguna vez conoció y compartió lado de la cancha o seguir pensando en la escena del baño, en sus pensamientos impuros y como perdió su cordura por pensar en alguien a quien solo sostuvo en sus brazos una noche. No era un animal sin control, era un ser humano, un maldito ser humano que dejó salir un lado de ella que comenzaba odiar más y cada segundo más al repetir las escenas en su cabeza.

—Todos los que jueguen Hockey y esquí alpino serán llevado a otra parte, así que les recomiendo ahora a sus entrenadoras que al terminar esta reunión arreglen a los estudiantes.

La capitana dio un brinco al sentir la voz de aquel adulto ya más fuerte y no tan opaca, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa sujetándose de su compañero de atrás, quienes estaban pendientes de ella, una gran cantidad, rieron ante aquella reacción, la morena que no dejaba de tener sus ojos clavados en la blanca chica primera en la fila la cual estaba a su lado también reía pero tapó su boca con su puño inflando sus mejillas con aire, ella estaba al final de la fila.

—Cómo ya sabrán estarán con nosotros practicando ellas —Avisó, el ambiente nuevamente había cambiado, todos parecían convertirse en depredadores sedientes de victoria, Adora se puso correctamente tragando saliva sabiendo de quienes hablaba aquel hombre, sabía también cómo era la reacción de cada competidor al verlos, una acción que causaba una actitud esperada, siempre era así y la verdad estaban agotados de ello—, pasen adelante.

Adora dudando miró a su alrededor viendo alguna señal de estos pero aún no estaban allí, podía sentir las ojeada que le exasperaba sobre ella, titubeó su movimiento hasta sentir aquella voz que tanto conocía.

—Adora —Llamó con autoridad la tutora de aquel equipo enemigo—, pon tu postura de forma correcta y alza tu cabeza, debes ir al frente.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus demandas obedeciendo por completo, tembló con el sonido de su palabra deteniendo incluso su respiración, su aura tan perturbadora ahogaba su existencia causando presión en su pecho, a pesar de todo ese tiempo ella seguía manteniendo control, poseía su mente, tenía su cuerpo, aún no se libraba de sus sombras.

—Ve.

Adora soltando un suspiro trémulo caminó hacia ese escenario improvisado para la ocasión, sería temporal ya que interrumpía con la estructura principal, subiendo escuchaba la madera crujir, era una presa para todos aquellos quienes eran competitivos, sabía lo que pasaría, personas tratando de ser los mejores le rodearían pidiendo de ella un partido mostrando así ser mejores de una de ellas.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Llegamos tarde! —Se oía en la lejanía de aquellas filas, fueron volteando a ver hacia el ruido notando como tres chicos llegaban en acelerado paso, solo una de ellas jadeaba agitada por esto, era la misma quien dijo eso.

La rubia sonreía aliviada a aquello notando la proximidad de ellos a donde ella estaba, le miraron una vez en la escaleras, dando leves manotazos a su ropa para ordenarlas subieron los peldaños acercándose en completa tranquilidad para dar el ejemplo que no dieron al llegar.

—Buenos días —Susurró la chica de baja estatura quien miraba de reojo a la rubia de cabello suelto, este ya casi se secaba, el saludo fue respondido por un asentir suave.

Hubo un silencio acusador en todos los estudiantes, el de tez oscura y cabello rapado a los lados dejando arriba su cabello crecer aclaró su garganta completamente nervioso de la situación.

—Llegaron aquí sus principales enemigas o compañeras, dependiendo de lo que tengas en mente, este año tenemos a las “princesas” presentes, también a Bow —Presentó, el único hombre entre las chicas alzó su brazo— y debo mencionar a la novata Catra ¿Está por allí?

Hubo un silencio, entre ellos se miraban buscando una señal de esta quien no aparecía, la blanca chica miró a la de baja estatura flexionando sus piernas para estar a su altura, así movió su cabeza a su lado, algo enojada la de cabello corto acercó su oreja a la boca de la rubia quién intrigada también buscaba con la mirada a quien se nombraba aunque no le conociera.

—¿Quién es Catra? —Preguntó curiosa notando un movimiento extraño en aquella fila de las personas que le odiaban, al final alguien había desaparecido ante el inquieto mirar de las de ojos claros— Ah. ¿Quién?

—Catra, apareció de la nada hace un año, está tras de ti en cada una de las competencias, segundo lugar cuando eres el primero ¿En serio no la conoces? —Respondió dando paso a otra pregunta que salió de ella llena de incredulidad viendo la reacción de la que le hablaba, solo eso funcionó como respuesta al ver la torpeza en su rostro mostrando su desconcierto al no tener idea alguna del tema que su acompañante en el momento hablaba— _Geez_ Adora, ¿Acaso cuando ves tus resultados sólo lees tu nombre?

—Oh —Dijo para luego reír moviendo su mano dando leves palmadas a la chica a su lado—, yo nunca leo los resultados, siempre alguien me dice antes de que supiera que estaban los resultados.

—Heh, la suerte de algunos —Susurró soltando risitas suave mirándola casi agotada de esto—, bueno, al parecer no vino así que en un próximo encuentro te digo quien es.

La ceremonia continuó sin la chica que era buscada, la rubia se posicionó de correcta manera escuchando como explicaban los procesos a hacerse de manera correcta, el viento ya había cesado y el sol comenzaba a mostrar su calor, la luz de esta quizás molestaba pero se agradecía su presencia en el frío lugar, las últimas palabras de aquel hombre estaban siendo dichas en el momento en que la mente de la rubia se distraía en su ambiente.

—La ceremonia concluye aquí, hagan el favor de apurarse al instalarse en sus habitaciones, solo tenemos tres días.

Los grupos fueron liderados por sus maestros o entrenadores, los que estaban encima del crujiente y bullicioso escenario bajaron en orden yendo cada uno donde correspondía. Adora al llegar a su grupo se formó caminando hacia el lugar indicado de la infraestructura anunciada en el acto. Pasando por al lado de la principal se fueron a la edificación donde fuera de la puerta esperaron a que los primeros en llegar se organizaran de la manera señalada, juntando a todos los alumnos categorizados por las dos opciones que dieron las chicas se quedaron allí y los hombres fueron a otra infraestructura al otro lado del establecimiento.

—Esto es peligroso —Pronunció la morena en un hilo de voz casi inaudible al ver que por la situación en la que estaba sería descubierta por la despistada chica blanca a la cual disfrutaba mirar desde lejos, fue movida para ser ordenada en aquella fila, nuevamente fue hacia el final de esta quedándose en silencio.

La rubia fue la primera en entrar, otra entrenadora de otra universidad fue que le indicó el número de su habitación la cual quedaba en el último piso al cual podría llegar por el ascensor, era una habitación para una persona, siguiendo la orden de ir a instalarse subió al ascensor con su bolso en mano. Al pedirlo presionando el botón este abrió de inmediato mostrando lo amplio que era, estaba rodeado de espejos, viendo su apariencia en el espejo mientras entraba a este vio cómo su imagen se transformaba en un ser repulsivo, en su rostro se hizo una clara expresión de dolor que no ocultó al no estar nadie cerca, con su labio superior en el lado derecho alzado por disgusto indicó el número del piso el cual era el cuarto.

Cuando las puertas estaban a poco de cerrar retrocedió acomodándose, ahí vio a alguien a quien reconoció al instante, la morena de inmediato salió de la vista de la rubia lo cual no fue difícil al la puerta del elevador cerrarse por completo, el equipaje de la rubia cayó al estar esta estupefacta por la situación vivida. Miró lentamente al espejo girando también su cabeza siendo testigo de cómo era su expresión. Había sido un momento tan rápido que no pudo procesar bien su imagen, menos de un segundo fue lo que duró su figura frente a ella ¿Comenzaba a alucinar la imagen de la morena? Sentía que cada vez caía más rápido, no supo distinguir la realidad de la imaginación en su mente. Sumergida en su propio pensamiento intentando concretar su juicio en si aquello pasó o fue sólo una mala jugada de su mente; sintió el pitido suave que anunciaba la llegada del ascensor al piso pedido, no había ni siquiera sentido el movimiento de este, en confusión tomó su equipaje en el bolsón y salió, debido a la forma de la edificación habían pocas habitaciones habitables, lo demás parecía ser de almacenamiento.

Revisó la llave en su mano la cual fue pasada por aquella desconocida viendo el número de su cuarto, este era el número cuarenta, penúltimo en el pasillo, caminando hacia allá notó que al parecer los cuartos eran amplios. Al llegar a la puerta introdujo la llave y abrió sin problemas ni resistencia. Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, dejó caer su equipaje de nuevo y caminó hacia la habitación viendo cada detalle, era común y corriente pero aquellas ventanas en curvatura hasta el techo llamaban tanto su atención.

—Voy a poder ver las estrellas en la noche —Chilló con emoción apegándose a la ventana, desde ahí veía aquellos hermosos árboles que distinguían a aquel hermoso país, el césped tenía un hermoso color verde vibrante y el cielo a pesar de tener un hermoso color claro se veía más oscuro, las nubes estaban densas y sabía que significaba aquello—, bueno, no hay tiempo para esto.

Dándose una media vuelta fue hacia la puerta a recoger lo que había dejado atrás, al llegar fue capaz de percibir un movimiento al sacar su cabeza por la puerta al agacharse para tomar su bolso, miró hacia el elevador pero no había nadie a la vista pese a que este se encontraba abierto cuando debería encontrarse con sus puertas completamente cerradas, sólo podía ver una pequeña cosa, probablemente una mochila cualquiera, sin tardar mucho más de lo que debía volvió a su habitación cerrando la puerta con bolso en mano.

Dejando este en aquella amplia cama lo abrió para sacar su equipo deportivo, al ver sus prendas y zapatos dejó salir un jadeo quedándose en silencio al tener aquella epifanía, su mente había unido todo en un golpe de suerte.

—Ella me dijo capitana o sea me conoce por el deporte, o sea o es mi fan como lo dijo o ella es deportista también y venga a este lugar —Susurró rápidamente sin pestañear un segundo—, ella está aquí...

Tomó sus cosas con rapidez metiéndolas en el bolso en el que siempre cargaba con su equipo deportivo, tomó las llaves y salió corriendo no sin antes cerrar la puerta después de salir, bajando por las escaleras llegó a la salida de su lugar de hospedaje viendo a quien estaba a su lado en aquella ceremonia.

—¡Glimmer! —Exclamó la rubia llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor al verla acercarse a la de baja estatura con pasos pesados y rápidos, muchos quedaron viendo si era o no una pelea, la alta tomó sus brazos con fuerza— Ella está aquí.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó sin entender nada ante tal repentina acción de la rubia.

—¿Conoces a una chica es más baja que yo, morena y cabello alborotado? —Las palabras que salían de la de ojos claros en forma pregunta eran inentendibles para la trigueña clara.

—Adora, literalmente me acabas de describir a un cuarto de las chicas aquí —Traía a la realidad a la alta quien soltó un quejido.

—¡Capitana! ¡Estamos llegando tarde! —Exclamó una de sus compañeras, la que fue llamada miró hacia esta asintiendo, se despidió de la baja y corrió al lado de la chica.

Al llegar todos fueron a los camerinos, Adora nunca había estado allí y odiaba cambiarse frente a todos, vio a los tres que habían abiertos pero aun así siguió caminando por el oscuro pasillo, distraída por el nuevo lugar no sintió aquella mirada fija sobre su espalda. Vio otro abierto y fue su esperanza de no cambiarse frente a todas sus compañeras, no tenía inseguridades sobre su cuerpo pero sí odiaba que los demás lo vieran, los ojos sobre ella era algo que siempre causaba una horrible reacción en todo su interior y también repudiaba la reacción de quienes lo veían, se comparaban con sus propios cuerpos a un punto insano e incómodo de ser testigo.

Entró al camerino vacío, no veía a nadie más, alegre fue a dejar su bolso en la banca de fierro, la luz no servía pero no importó mucho, poniéndose de pie sacó su camisa y sujetador, abrió lo que guardaba su ropa adecuada para la actividad cuando notó su error al escuchar sus pasos sin vacilación. Al instante sintió sus frías manos rodeando su vientre y una fue directamente a uno de sus senos.

—Suélteme por favor, estoy llegando tarde al entrenamiento —Susurró Adora, su voz era tan inestable como su parpadear, su pecho se contrajo levemente impidiendo una libre respiración de su parte, cada sector tocado por aquella mano fría ardía en su piel, como una reacción alérgica comenzaba a picar, era nauseabundo.

—Hoy me dolió tu rechazo —Pronunció con falsa tristeza, con su cuerpo empujó a Adora más cerca de la silla, esta levantó una de sus piernas dejando su pantorrilla apoyada allí, sus manos se apoyaron en los casilleros frente a ella y su bolso cayó, ambas cosas causaron un estruendo moderado que fue amplificado por el eco—, creo que olvidas quien soy.

—Eres mi maestra, la cual no debería estar haciendo esto-- —Con palidez la sintió meter su mano en su pantalón, todo su cuerpo tembló al sentir aquel inmundo toque de su mano en ella— Te puedo denunciar —Una risa burlesca fue lo que de su boca salió como si de la estupidez más grande dicha salía de la alumna a la que tenía sometida, Adora tembló asustada al sentir aquel movimiento que le dañaba al ser tan brusco, bajó su cabeza apretando sus puños aún apoyada en las taquillas.

—Si puedes denunciarme ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? ¿Acaso tienes pena de mi futuro? —De Adora salió una voz, un quejido de dolor por el roce de la mujer quien parecía hacer aquello con el propósito de lastimar su sector más delicado— ¿O quizás es el hecho de que estás tan involucrada con la familia dueña de la universidad que sabes lo que un escándalo como el de nosotras haría a su reputación?

El temblor, incluso la respiración de Adora se detuvo, aquellas palabras evocaban en ella unos recuerdos que deseaba no tener, le hacían vulnerable, invocaban la empatía que siempre tenía y marcaba cada nervio de su piel con dolor en ese instante al recordar la emoción de aquella mujer de la cual no tenía parentesco de sangre al por fin tener control total de su universidad la cual fue sacando adelante desde abajo, aún estaba empezando, era por eso que un escándalo así no haría más que provocar una caída de la cual probablemente no podría recuperarse y sería su culpa, ella sería la culpable de que todo su esfuerzo se fuera a la mierda, se odiaba, era un maldito y asqueroso ser hijo de puta, todo de ella estaba maldito, el ambiente cambió, ya no quería seguir respirando, una profunda vibración de una máquina trabajando sobre ellas en el gimnasio hacía de aquel silencio algo macabro que se acompañaban con las respiraciones de la mujer a su espalda.

—Estás mojada, te gusta esto eh —Decía burlesca.

—No, me rompiste con tus putas uñas, estoy sangrando —Salía de ella con dolor, dando un codazo en su nariz, esta aferrándose a la vulva de la rubia enterró sus uñas logrando que otro golpe recibiera hasta caer al suelo sonando por ello un golpe seco.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Lo único que quiero al salir de aquí es morir, quiero suicidarme entrenadora —Revelaba con voz severa sintiendo el punzante dolor en su sector íntimo, volteó a verla tirada en el suelo, dando un paso con dolor puso su pierna—, quiero suicidarme por su culpa, quiero abandonar todo lo que el futuro me depara por ti y por todo lo que mi vida ha acumulado, quiero que lo sepas porque no tengas duda alguna en que lo haré y quiero que te carcoma tu vida como tu corroíste la mía hasta que todo caiga en pedazo, hasta que ya no tengas vida, hasta que ya no tengas nada.

—Adora-

—Estoy podrida por dentro, entrenadora, hago esto porque ya no tengo nada más, ya no tengo vida que pueda preocuparme —Sonreía con nostalgia.

—¡Adora! —Llamó la entrenadora en el suelo al ver cómo esta estaba a punto de hacerle lo que le acababa de hacer a ella: dañar su aparato reproductor— ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que eres para mí? Eres como una droga, desde que te vi te convertiste en lo que quise tener a toda cosa, estar sin ti, sin tocarte es una maldita tortura para mí ¿No entiendes? —Narraba con su trémula voz alejándose del alcance de la pierna de la rubia— Te necesito, Adora, sin ti no puedo vivir, te convertiste en mi todo, te necesito.

Adora estupefacta se quedó paralizada bajando su pierna, soltando sus manos de la empuñadura que tenía, aquella repugnante mujer era alguien que necesitaba de ella como los demás, perdida en sus pensamientos sintió su torso juntarse con el de ella, subiendo su mirada del suelo aún con pesadez en su respirar le miró, en el instante en que dijo eso su rostro cambió, ya no se veía como aquella despiadada mujer que anhelaba sexo con ella sino alguien que buscó su ayuda.

—Te necesito Adora, déjame tocarte —Repetía la palabra que supo que la hizo indefensa, sus ojos temblaban siendo incapaces de enfocar su borrosa vista en la expresión de aquella mujer.

Quería saber su expresión ¿Era pena? ¿Era angustia? ¿O acaso era la escalofriante sonrisa burlesca que siempre hacía cuando ganaba por sobre ella? No lo sabía y le desesperaba al solo poder sentir su roce en la parte baja de la espalda.

—Déjame probar tus labios, siempre se han visto tan apetecibles —Pidió la entrenadora—, ven, siéntate, esto será largo.

Ni el dolor de sentarse con su vulva dañada le despertó de aquella debilidad que sentía, las palabras de ella seguían en su mente repitiéndose en una secuencia infinita que desgastaba su voluntad. Un chirrido de la corriente comenzó a escucharse dándose cuenta también del chapoteo de las gotas de agua que caían por un grifo dañado, cada vez se oía más ruido, su cara comenzó a ponerse por completo roja al aguantar la respiración, tenía esos labios sobre los suyos, obedeciendo a la entrenadora quien tomaba sus brazos dejándolo sobre sus hombros rodeó su cuello con debilidad, cada vez más aquella maestra comenzaba a pedir más de ella.

—Adora, Adora —Llamaba la mujer con insistencia mientras apretaba los pechos de esta, de la rubia salió otro quejido de dolor.

Una luz llegó a sus temblorosos párpados los cuales les era imposible mantener cerrados, al mirar vio una linterna de celular señalándolas junto con el sonido de grabación.

—Oops —Dijo aquella chica la cual ninguna de las dos podía ver por encandilarse al ya haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad del lugar—, olvidé apagar el flash.

Los pasos se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, la entrenadora empujó a la deportista corriendo tras la chica que les cegó y grabó, no fue por mucho tiempo cuando la entrenadora volvió.

—Tú te vas a encargar de eso, si un segundo de ese video sale a la luz yo voy a dejar caer todo lo que Castaspella construyó, lo haré caer a tu nombre, Adora —La mujer estaba completamente cegada por su ira y solo huyó de ahí dejando a la deportista por fin en soledad.

Sintiendo el sonido de todo, en su rostro rebosante de desesperación dejó salir un grito agónico y sin controlarlo sus labios bajaron en una expresión de extremo dolor, tomó aire por su boca, su tórax estaba tan presionado que al hacer aquella acción emitió un sonido distorsionado, luego de esto otro grito que salía desde lo más profundo de ella fue emitido, comenzó a arañar su piel tocada excepto por su parte íntima, todo se sentía repulsivo, quería limpiarse, se sentía inmunda, entre su llanto y gritos agónicos temblorosos agarró la fuerza para vestirse y salir de ahí.

Le necesitaban en la cancha.

Lavó su cara en la oscuridad y salió, en cada paso que daba salía de ella una lagrima de dolor, ya no podía con la vida que le había tocado llevar, un suicidio mancharía a la universidad también pero no si la carta de despedida mentía, cualquier excusa barata serviría, estaba tan decidida a ello que en aquel inmenso y obscuro pasillo miraba todo imaginando su muerte en ello.

Saliendo del gimnasio notó el silencio y orden que había ahí notando que le esperaban, apenada apresuró su paso conteniendo las lágrimas, se puso donde siempre mirando al suelo, su rostro mostraba la poca luz de vida que quedaba en ella, el árbitro hablaba pero nada podía escuchar más que el sonido de su destrozado corazón latiendo apenas. Fue en ese instante en el cual vio una delgada mano de uñas cortas, su piel era morena, se quedó atónita al reconocerla de inmediato y subió su mirada.

—Tengamos un buen partido, capitana —Pronunció con cabeza en alto, su sonrisa estaba ladeada y estaba tan hermosa como lo recordaba, un jadeo salió de la rubia quien no pudo ir contra sus instintos en ningún momento, ni siquiera quiso controlarlo, la abrazó con fuerza con su vida dependiendo de su calidez la cual le fue brindada sin resistencia.

Solo sintió una mano en su nuca que se quedó allí, la de ojos claros dejaba escapar lágrimas que nadie más veía al ocultarse en el cuello de la morena quien no mostraba incomodidad ante aquel inesperado abrazo, más bien, parecía apenada al sentirla quebrarse frente a todos en el lugar, aun así la sostuvo mientras la rubia luchaba contra su el deseo de soltar un grito desgarrador frente a todos y en los brazos de una completa desconocida.


	4. Chapter 4

El tiempo se detuvo en esa escena, podía sentir su cálido tacto sobre su piel devolviendo a su cuerpo la calidez que perdió en momentos anteriores, un camino que se hizo desde su nuca, en su frente sentía la calidez de la piel de cuello ajeno, su corazón estaba acelerado pero aun teniéndola cerca no podía calmar la agonía de su alma, quería romper en llanto, quería ser acunada un poco más por quien se sentía comprendida, “Solo un poco más” salió de su boca rogándole a la morena quien paciente se quedaba allí incluso acomodando y tapando a la rubia para que esta no se viera tan vulnerable, una escena silenciosa, incómoda para quien estaba con sus pies en la tierra, con su otra mano la de ojos bicolor limpió las lágrimas de la capitana del equipo. La morena por su parte al vivir aquella escena no supo que hacer más que corresponder al desesperado abrazo de la rubia quien solo fue capaz de reconocer su mano, dirigió su mirada hacia su entrenadora, Shadow Weaver, quien aclaró su garganta, lo único que mostraba de su rostro: sus ojos, se notaban enojados.

Solo aquel sonido trajo a la realidad a la blanca chica quien sentía el roce de la suave mano limpiando sus lágrimas, alejándose levemente se quedaron mirando, la tristeza se había ocultado al notar la presencia de su antigua entrenadora en el gimnasio, tal como había sido educada no había forma en la que ella mostrara debilidad frente a los enemigos.

Con cuidado ambas se alejaron, Adora bajó su mirada sin ver al equipo, la vergüenza en el instante era su sentimiento predominante, la morena sin embargo tuvo su cabeza en alto, el silencio mostraba curiosidad de parte de los equipos pero no había tiempo alguno para ello, debían jugar.

—Adora, Catra, capitanas de cada equipo, junten sus manos para iniciar el partido —Pidió el árbitro, Adora subió su cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas que no podían caer le mostraron sorpresa a la chica frente a ella.

—¿Tu eres Catra? —Movió su boca pero de ella ni un sonido salió, la morena solo le miró con una sonrisa dedicada hacia ella de una manera completamente profesional, con cuidado estiró su mano derecha hacia el frente esperando a que la despistada rubia le correspondiera el saludo.

—Capitana —Trajo a la realidad a quien iba camino a la luna de nuevo, Adora notó su alrededor avergonzándose al instante pero trayendo al latente dolor en su zona íntima, disculpándose con todos volteó al ver a los implicados en el atraso del partido para dar una leve disculpa y reverencia.

—Hay que hacer esto, un placer jugar contra ti, Catra —Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, la morena sintió el fuerte agarre de la blanca chica y sonrió de vuelta.

—El placer será mío cuando te derrote —Susurró apegándose a Adora, está soltó una risa apegándose más, ambas se quedaron mirando nuevamente creando un ambiente extraño para quienes eran testigo de aquello, la conexión entre ellas no era clara para todos pero ahí, en sus miradas, se notaba el deseo, al menos en una de ellas.

—No sé qué creas de mí pero así no me vas a intimidar, mucho menos en un partido, juguemos limpio Catra —Juntando sus manos en aquel aplazado saludo el partido comenzó, la rubia junto con su equipo trotaron al sector de la cancha que les correspondía, un horrible dolor le impidió seguir el paso de los demás, aun así se mantuvo con su cabeza en alto viendo a la irritada entrenadora siendo parte del paisaje.

—¡Adora! —Exclamó una voz que entraba al gimnasio, esto rebotó causando un eco que llamó la atención de cada persona oyente, la rubia le miró al instante en que reconoció a quien le pertenecía. Allí estaba él quien con anterioridad le dijo que iría a verle jugar contra aquel equipo— ¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo!

—¿Acaban de darnos un _power up_? —Preguntó el compañero de equipo acomodándose en su posición, abrió sus piernas bajando levemente, juntó sus manos mientras lo decía, Adora le miró con una sonrisa y asintió, fue en ese movimiento donde notó su cabello suelto, estaba completamente seco y brillante, sin saber bien que hacer notó como una del equipo se acercaba con rapidez a entregarle una liga con la cual podría sujetar su cabello.

—Gracias —Agradeció breve para luego asentir a aquel amigo, tenía una expresión radiante a pesar de todo lo que había pasado no podía pensar en algo mejor para olvidarlo que jugando—, así es, querido amigo, acabamos de recibir un power up.

Este le sonrió como un reflejo, todo nervio que ocultó de su equipo desapareció con esto, asintió con sus ojos brillantes mostrando felicidad, la adrenalina era la que ahora se adueñaba de sus sentidos, su corazón acelerado, todo comenzaba a verse tan lento al dirigir su mirada hacia el frente, desviando a quien le dio el golpe motivacional vio como tomaba su cabello soltando un suspiro, tenía sus ojos cerrados, su cabello pasaba por el lazo como si nada, se veía sedoso y casi con brillo propio.

—Aquí viene —Dijo el que admiraba la escena viendo como la acción de la rubia estaba lista.

Esta soltó un suspiro para luego inhalar, subió sus hombros cambiando toda la posición de su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos de repente mirando fijamente a Catra con seriedad, la morena intimidada retrocedió sin dejar de mirarla, su cuerpo tomó una forma distinta, se formó, sus músculos aparecían a la luz pese a tener aún su contextura delgada.

—¡Apareció _She-ra_! —Exclamó una compañera de equipo saltando en su lugar, la rubia, a la que ahora llamaban She-ra, le miró logrando estremecer a su amiga, estaba completamente concentrada.

—Hay que hacer esto.

Aquel silbato dio inicio al juego, ambas partes de la cancha daban una impresión de poder, se intimidaban de un modo agresivo y sin descansos, una vez el balón fue lanzado ya no importaba nada más que ganar, no había más dolor, no había tensión entre capitanas, la única unión ahora era la pelota que caía de forma agresiva al suelo dentro del área enemiga, un sonido explosivo al cual la morena reaccionó mirando a la rubia con sorpresa, parecía caer de aquel salto con extrema ligereza, a través de la red se miraron, una estupefacta y la otra sin desviarse del objetivo como si fuera un animal al cual le robaron la presa, ahí estaba ella soltando un suspiro corto y silencioso el cual la morena veía expresado en su cuerpo.

—Hey Catra —Susurró seductiva cambiando su posición, la suela de sus zapatilla deportivas rechinaba al caer al suelo y volver al orden, la reacción de la morena fue clara para todos los que le miraban, esta solo se sujetó a sus brazos mostrando lo reacia que estaba a sentir algo que ya estaba sintiendo, no era amor, no era enamoramiento, ni siquiera podía tomar a aquella chica que conoció en el puente como un interés romántico, quizás aquello era simplemente deseo.

Ahí iba la pelota saltando de toque en toque pero ninguno era de ella, la rubia era paciente y frente a ella estaba la otra capitana de melena incontrolable siendo la que se dio a sí misma la orden de bloquear sus pases. Ambas estaban atentas de su alrededor, del enemigo y de aquel balón que venía junto con el grito de su nombre: She-ra.

La morena saltó dando pasos hacia atrás tomando distancia de la red notando que los tiros preferidos de la rubia eran a la distancia, el balón fue alzado por el colocador, Adora, o She-ra como le llamaban en la cancha, fue capaz de mantenerse fija en el centro algo a lo que los demás parecían haberse acostumbrado, flexionó sus piernas tan leve para tomar el impulso y correr a la red una vez la pelota comenzaba a caer, corrió hacia esta, sus pasos retumbaron parando el juego de sus amigos quienes solo le miraban emocionados, saltando alzó su brazo.

—Catra no recibas ese balón —Dijo Shadow Weaver con completa calma pero estricta.

—¡Déjamelo a mí! —Exclamó calculando la trayectoria del balón que tanto añoraba tocar para detenerle, dando unos pasos hacia atrás puso su mano sobre la suya en aquella posición que tanto repasaba, al instante esta cayó sobre sus antebrazos, el choque contra su piel desnuda sonó como una bofetada tan fuerte que provocó dolor en todo quien le escuchó.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó uno de sus compañeros: el más delgado de blanca piel, preocupado se acercó a quien caía al suelo por la intensidad del golpe recibido pero a la morena solo dirigía sus hetero-cromáticos ojos a donde caía el balón y esto fue saliendo de los límites de la cancha.

—¡La detuvo! —Exclamó otro de sus compañeros, el silencio era revelador, todos estaban en shock, la rubia fue la segunda en reaccionar.

—¡Catra!

—Te dije que evitaras el balón —Pronunciaba aquella mujer con lúgubre voz llena de autoridad sobre la morena quien miraba sus, ahora, morados antebrazos, la entrenadora de esta no se movió de su lugar.

—... Pero la detuve —Susurró la morena con voz átona, todo quien la escuchó le miró con confusión.

—¿Qué?

—Detuve la pelota de Adora —Habló esta vez más alto subiendo su mirada a la chica pegada a la red quien se estremeció por completo al oír su nombre salir por su boca, toda sensación mala que entintaba su cuerpo era limpiado por la voz de a quien apenas conoció hace un día.

—¿De qué te jactas? Levántate tienes que ponerte hielo —Mandó una de sus compañeras, era de tez morena y ojos claros quien la envolvió con el brazo levantándola con cuidado.

—... Ella tiene un punto —Pronunció la entrenadora del equipo de Adora, todos le miraron menos ella quien solo mantenía su mirada en Catra apretando la red con su mano—, ella no recibió el pase, lo desvió... Es la primera vez ¿No?

Catra soltó un quejido alejando con sus manos a su compañera mientras se acercaba a la red quedando frente a frente a la de blanca piel, se veía incluso más alta que antes.

—Cada vez que tires un balón estaré allí para recibirlo —La morena puso también las manos en la red casi encarcelándola, una mano la ubicó sobre la de Adora que solo le miraba en completo silencio y plena concentración, ahora era la rivalidad la que gobernaba sus rostros—, no tienes escapatoria capitana, ya no más, seré tu sombra, siempre iré tras de ti hasta que ya no puedas más —Catra sonrió ladeada mientras con su mano sacada de la red pasaba los dedos para ordenar su cabello hacia atrás—, heh, esto será divertido —Pronunció seductora manteniendo su mano allí.

—... Bien, lo estaré esperando con ansias —Al decir esto ambas retrocedieron a sus lugares sin quitar la mirada sobre ellas, había un silencio casi nunca antes visto, partido de práctica o no, todos jugaban en serio.

Y así fue todo el juego el cual se podía resumir en las jugadas de ambas en cuales se podía ver la agilidad y poder de sus cuerpos, sin embargo había una de ellas que si estaba siendo herida físicamente hasta sonar el silbato que terminaba el juego por anotar los puntos que le hicieron ganar todos los set.

—Saliste lastimada y no pudiste hacer un punto —Reclamaba Shadow Weaver con desprecio a Catra quién estaba con sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas, sudaba con su rostro ardiendo, el viento que entraba por la puerta del gimnasio, la cual yacía abierta, enfriaba su cuerpo logrando que su piel se erizara por la sensación.

—Pero es la primera vez que este equipo pudo hacerle frente a la rebelión, cada vez que veía sus juegos anteriores, Lonnie estaba jugando en una posición que no le favorecía, Rogelio casi ni jugaba y Kyle... Kyle no hacía nada —Le llevaba la contraria a aquella estricta maestra y entrenadora con facilidad, Adora miró aquello con preocupación hasta caer al suelo soltando un fuerte quejido, su expresión mostraba lo doloroso que era aquello que sentía y que tocaba.

Todos comenzaron a rodearla con rapidez incluso Catra fue a verla de inmediato abriéndose paso con curiosidad, la capitana rubia había sufrido de horribles tirones en sus gemelos al no entrar en calor, se podía ver en su pierna y todos tenían una expresión de dolor a excepción de ella, nuevamente era distinta a los ojos de la blanca chica, con todo el dolor se quedó siendo testigo de aquella risa burlesca que salía de la morena, tan peculiar, tan única. Sin notarlo la calidez que comenzaba a sentir como leves cosquillas en su corazón empezó a mostrarse en el rostro con una gran sonrisa, los testigos de la escena quedaron maravillados, no entendían por qué pero sentían en ellos aquel sentimiento que transmitía el cuadro que veían.

—Bien, La Horda y la Rebelión tomarán un descanso en lo que dura el siguiente partido, no olviden de calentar para que no les pase lo que la señorita Adora está pasando en el momento —Hablaba el árbitro quien en realidad era el encargado de esa sección de deporte, escuchó las risas de todos quienes a pesar de haber pasado por la hora más estresante dentro de un partido de Voleibol ellos estaban aliviados al final de este.

Una vez el dolor de Adora pasó salieron del gimnasio siendo recibidos por el frío viento, el cielo de veía tan puro, con nubes parciales que no le tapaban por completo, en silencio la morena se fue, solitaria, callada y con serena expresión aun sintiendo la intensa mirada de ella a quien conocía por unas cuantas y lejanas horas, le incomodaba. Tomando la primera oportunidad de alejarse y ocultarse de cada gente en ese mismo sector… lo hizo desapareciendo de la intrigada mirada de la rubia que sentía las secuelas de no calentar sus músculos antes de ejercitarse. Un fuerte viento fresco azotó su delgado cuerpo sudado, no sacó su toalla para secar la consecuencia del trabajo duro, se escondió entre los múltiples árboles de arce con un hermoso e intenso color rojo en sus preciosas hojas que comenzaban a cortar el viento con su caída al bullicioso largo césped, precioso jardín que los hijos de padres adinerados pudieron pagar en aquel establecimiento educacional privado. Tomó una inhalación. Aquel sano aire de campo entró en ella le devolvió a su cuerpo la sensación de frescura que su piel, más su cara, pedían, sin embargo el frío le invadía cada vez más, estar entre los árboles no era una buena opción así que por más que disfrutase el regalo que la naturaleza le daba tuvo que irse a un lugar en donde las hojas de los árboles no detuvieran el paso de los rayos del sol.

Sus pasos eran ligeros especialmente para ser silenciosos pero aquella vestimenta de vibrantes colores de los árboles que le rodeaban los cuales ahora estaban por desnudarse por la estación de otoño; le delataban al pisar ya que crujían, intentó también arrastrar sus pies sobre el césped así solo mover las hojas, ambas opciones causaron ruido, así que no pudo evitarlo a pesar de anhelarlo. Con su inquieto mirar buscó su añorado calor hasta encontrarlo en una esquina del edificio, no sabía qué sector era pero no le importaba, sólo quería sentarse allí y relajarse hasta que le llamaran de nuevo.

Pero una irritante sensación le recorrió cuando escuchó la pronunciada voz de alguien llegando por el otro lado, les llamaba jactándose de tener algo que los demás no tenían. Sus palabras eran bastante fuertes y de ella, de su voz, se notaba la confianza que tenía en lo que quería mostrar a su público de aproximadamente tres personas, no les veía pero podía sentir sus pisadas.

—Hoy estaba pasando por los camerinos de la rebelión cuando encontré algo —Chillaba con emoción—, yo sabía que había algo con Adora y la entrenadora.

Todo el cuerpo de Catra reaccionó a lo escuchado agachándose en silencio, estaba completamente seria, una emoción brotó de ella, quería intervenir pero la curiosidad le ganaba así que solo se quedó en silencio esperando a que esa chica comenzara a hablar después de tantas risas, una víbora que se alimentaba del drama ajeno sin importarle siquiera que esto afectaría a las involucradas.

—¡Mentira! —Exclamó otra con picardía para luego reír burlesca, la morena sintió horrible en el momento al oír las risitas— ¡¿Las viste besándose?!

—¡Shh! —Calló la otra también riendo, todos parecían inmersos en la información que tenía que decir— Algo más, miren.

Cada parte de ella, de Catra, desobedeció al pensamiento de quedarse escondida en aquel lugar guiándose por un impulso que no comprendía del todo pero debía alcanzar aquel celular, esta vez no era la curiosidad de ver aquel material sino algo más fuerte que no tenía nombre por ahora, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse salió de aquella esquina siendo vista por todas las personas ahí presentes.

—Catra, me asustaste —Dijo la que tenía aquel dispositivo en mano que al ver la insistente mirada de la recién llegada escondió aquello en su espalda.

—Estaba escuchándolos, también quiero ver —Vaciló sus palabras con notorio arrepentimiento de aquella acción, pudo haber seguido de largo pero nada de ella funcionaba como debía, estaba ignorando todo instinto tenido de escapar y se quedó allí viendo como la niña cambiaba su guardia a una más relajada.

—Pensé que venías a buscar pelea, ven, aquí está —Aquella chica de la cual Catra solo veía en su cara la cara de una víbora llena de veneno que lanzaría solo por diversión se acercó, odiaba a las personas así y lo único que les deseaba siempre era que el mundo alguna vez les cayera encima para que sintieran las consecuencias de lo que siempre hacían—, ah, espera, tengo que enviarlo.

La morena se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer ante aquella declaración, lo enviaría, hubo silencio en ella, en su mente, mientras la veía reírse señalando su pantalla. En ese estado fuera de su realidad llegó un recuerdo a ella pero para ser más específica fue una memoria de la ventana del alma de la chica rubia que no sólo expresaba la tristeza que sentía en estos, no era un sentimiento tan simple como eso, sus ojos carecían de vida, tembló como lo hizo al presenciar por primera vez aquel tenebroso acto. En un arrebato le quitó el celular de las manos, fue rápida para tratar de detener el envío pero no pudo, solo bastó para ella hacer una nueva difusión y todos sus contactos tenían el video.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tanto quieres verlo? —Preguntó mirándola despectiva con completa extrañeza, se acercó y abrió el video para ella ansiosa de ver la reacción de la de hermosos ojos— Te juro que te va a impactar.

Y aquí estaba una grabación corta pero lo suficientemente acusadora, Adora la tenía abrazada, no había forma en que se viese como algo forzado, estaba oscuro, a solas, con la luz de la linterna del dispositivo delatando el pecado de ambas. Pensamientos vinieron a su mente, el primero fue uno estúpido: la culpó por hacer algo así en un lugar como ese. Pero algo no se sentía bien en la postura, algo no andaba nada bien ahí y segura de sí misma quitó el video seleccionando el mensaje sin embargo al tratar de borrarlo no le dejaba, normalmente aquella aplicación daba la posibilidad para borrar el archivo para todos, habían pasado segundos y la difusión no podía ser borrada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó la dueña del celular al ver lo que la chica de cabello indomable intentó hacer, se acercó tomándolo sin embargo fue empujada con la pierna de Catra, un fuerte sonido sonó provocado por el cuerpo de la chica cayendo al césped— ¡Devuélvelo ya!

La morena con rapidez fue a la galería de aquella chica borrando el video desde allí, sabía que era imposible de descargar el archivo si este dejaba de existir, borró absolutamente todo archivo multimedia de la galería. Sentía las miradas sobre ella y cada vez más se comenzaba a desesperar, una vez todo archivo fue eliminado incluso de la papelera azotó el celular contra el muro rompiéndolo, los gritos de la chica maldiciéndole se volvió parte del ambiente sin embargo nada de eso le importó, tomó el quebrado celular metiéndolo a su bolsillo.

—¡¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa?! —Exclamó con peculiar acento una de las personas presentes levantando a su amiga de su lugar, Catra las miró retrocediendo al ver cómo se acercaban a quitarles lo que quedaba del celular.

En un impulso corrió huyendo de ahí, su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, no era el cansancio, no era la adrenalina de ser perseguida por personas más lentas que ella, estaba asustada de ver la mirada de nuevo en la rubia, no le importaba nada más que eso, era aterrador, no quería pasar por eso de nuevo, no creía merecerlo y sabía que, incluso si le evitaba, tendría que ser testigo de aquello.

Durante toda la experiencia de Catra Adora salía con una toalla rodeando su cuello y con esta secaba su sudor del rostro, fue recibida por dos de sus amigos quienes le esperaron afuera, el dolor perduraba en su pierna pero ahora era leve, cojeaba sin embargo se mantuvo caminando con sus amigos, sus ojos miraban el lugar con inquietud sabiendo que alguna vez en estos días en los cuales estuviera sola se perdería así que hizo lo que debía lo cual fue preguntar para asegurarse de saber a dónde ir. Sus pasos ligeros e imperfectos pasaron del césped a un camino de piedras perfectas cortadas y puestas en el piso, mirando aquel lugar notó de inmediato lo feérico que era, tan sereno incluso con todos allí sentados mirando la transparencia del material que tenía aquella fuente rebalsada de clara agua con un toque turquesa.

—Esto es hermoso —Susurró Adora sintiendo su mano siendo tomada por la princesa que le acompañaba la cual le llevó al sector donde todos disfrutaban esos rayos de sol.

En silencio completaron la acción mirando como la luz del gran astro caía reflejándose en la cristalina agua, era temprano aún y la temperatura no subía, doce grados les envolvían así que disfrutar de la calidez de este no era una mala opción, comenzaron a hablar, parloteaban sobre lo que se sabía de la situación dada en aquel gimnasio donde ambas capitanas se habían abrazado con fuerzas, algo erróneo para la versión de Adora por supuesto, sólo fue sostenida.

En una vibración unísona los celulares de la mayoría de los presentes se movieron, la rubia extrañada se miró con sus amigos quienes sacaban sus dispositivos, les imitó especulando que quizás organizarían de esa forma a cada estudiante, entre risas comenzaron a bromear con ello, terminaron jugando a imitar a los distintos profesores en una situación en la que debían enfrentar a la tecnología de punta. Entre risas algo comenzó a cambiar, si bien el ambiente ya era sereno ahora lo era más, algo feérico que se transformaba en algo obscuro aunque el sol estuviera allí con ellos en cada momento.

Las risas se convirtieron en silencio, del silencio pasaron a los murmullos y de la ignorancia se pasó al conocimiento.

Le rondaron las miradas llenas de incertidumbre, ni siquiera trataron de ocultarlo, con celular en mano le miraban fijamente, los dos amigos: la princesa y el arquero, estaban confundidos ante la actitud de la audiencia, la realidad golpeó a la alta del grupo quien desbloqueó el celular con manos temblorosas, estuvo distraída, tan inmersa en otros pensamientos que olvidó el más importante. Una agonía con pizca de esperanza era lo que sentía en el momento, esperaba que fuera cualquier otra cosa que lo único que se le venía a su mente, por su vista periférica vio a sus amigos imitando su acción llenos de real preocupación.

Su mundo cayó al ver entre los muchos mensajes sin leer uno que sólo decía “Vídeo”, lo abrió con real desesperación, sus ojos no parpadeaban, en aquel momento incluso había olvidado lo que era respirar ya que al abrir el chat podía ver el símbolo que indicaba que aquel vídeo fue enviado por difusión. “Soy yo ¿No es así?” pensó, pero aunque quisiera responder a aquello no era capaz de ver el archivo recibido. Sus ojos ardían resecándose al punto en que se tuvieron que formar lágrimas en estos cuando la desesperación del momento no le dejaba sentir algo más, sus manos no paraban de temblar. Una inhalación bastó: la inhalación profunda de la princesa, para confirmar el hecho que era ella.

Su dedo pulgar tocó la pantalla abriendo el material, tan corto como es y aun así era tan revelador, se reprodujo en un bucle, cada vez más todo se oscurecía para ella quedando solo aquella pantalla reproduciendo el video una y otra vez atormentándola y cada segundo aumentaba, mas le era imposible hacer algo sobre ello, se encontraba paralizada.

—Adora... Adora —Le llamaban pero las voces sonaban tan ajenas a ella, era incapaz de responder al llamado, no podía reconocer su propio nombre— ¿Qué está pasando? Adora ¿Qué significa esto?

La boca de a quién exigían respuestas se abrió pero de ella no salió nada, tenía su mente en blanco, no estaba apta para dejar salir todo lo que pasaba ya que sabía que no había verdad que les satisficiera a todos.

—¡Adora! —Exclamó la princesa Glimmer— ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! ¡No entiendo nada y no estás diciendo nada, me desespera!

—Hah —Salió de la rubia mirándola con desprecio, su esclerótica estaba de un color rojizo y sus ojos lloraban—, te desespera.

—Glimmer, dale su tiempo —Pidió Bow a su lado, intentó tocar a Adora pero esta le evitó su mano con asco.

Aquellos sentimientos no eran dirigidos a las personas a su lado, en su ira, su desprecio y asco sólo iban dirigidos a la causante de esto... A ella misma.

—... No puedo —Susurró en un hilo de voz trémula tratando de hablar pero su garganta estaba tan tensa que hasta el tragar dolía más de lo que debía.

—... Adora... ¿Fue consensuado? —Preguntó Bow viendo con notable sospecha por la reacción de su mejor amiga, Adora hizo una expresión de dolor, en el momento fue que salieron verdaderas lágrimas, bajó su cabeza tapando su cara con ambas manos soltando un llanto ahogado.

—... No lo fue.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás pasando por esto? —Preguntó Bow en completa seriedad, Glimmer a su lado no sabía que decir, tomó su celular y vio el video otra vez, aunque el parlante estuviera en bajo volumen aún se podía oír la voz de la chica que le grabó haciendo temblar a la rubia un más, la mortificaba.

—¿Cuánto más lo vas a repetir? —Preguntó Adora dejando de tapar su rostro, su mirar aterró a su mejor amiga quien bloqueó de inmediato este artefacto electrónico.

—... En el vídeo... La estás abrazando —Acusó la más baja del grupo, fue interrumpida por el de tez morena.

—Glimmer, cállate —Dijo estricto tratando de mantener todo en sus manos pero no podía, se estaba rebalsando.

—Si no era consensuado ¿Por qué no lo hablaste antes? —Preguntó Glimmer, no se detuvo, había algo en su mente y estaba molesta.

—¡Basta! —Exclamó Bow notando la reacción de la rubia la cual era nula, parecía estar a punto de caer desmayada, no tenía color en su rostro, su iris temblaba.

Pasos rápidos se escucharon junto con gritos detrás, algo llamaba el nombre de la rubia quien subió su mirada al notar como los pasos habían cesado frente a ella.

—Aléjese por favor —Pidió Bow a la morena quien jadeaba agotada cuyo cabello fue jalado por las que le perseguían, no se defendió, le era imposible hacerlo aunque quisiera.

Adora miró a todos en el grupo notando que la que le había mandado aquello estaba ahí gritándole a la morena quien sólo le miraba incluso siendo agredida, pronto la de ojos bicolor estiró su mano hacia ella.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, capitana —Fue lo único que atinó a decir, la rubia se puso de pie pero pasó de ella con rapidez acercándose a la culpable de enviar el vídeo, esta sintió miedo, trató de huir pero no pudo, sobre sus hombros cayeron las manos fuertes de la capitana.

—Suéltame, déjame ir.

—¿Qué tan podrida tienes que estar para hacer algo así? —Preguntó Adora tensando su agarre, un fuerte quejido salió de quien sostenía— ¿Amas ver este sufrimiento? ¿Te gusta?

—Adora, me duele-

—¡¿Te gusta?! —Gritó desgarradoramente, un fuerte llanto aterrado salió de quien caía de rodillas mirándola llena de miedo.

—¡Adora! —Exclamó Glimmer atrás.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! —Exclamó tapando sus oídos, el dolor en ella iba aumentando cada segundo más expandiéndose por su cuerpo como un virus paralizante, desde su cabeza llegó a su corazón, cada centímetro de ella era gobernado por el sufrimiento, tanto dolía que se sentía incapaz de respirar.

Su tórax estaba tensado, cada respiración era más breve y no podía sentir el aire en sus pulmones, la punta de sus dedos dolían, era tanto su pesar que incluso sentía como la punta de su cabello traía dolor consigo al moverse balanceado por el viento frío que golpeaba todo su inmundo cuerpo. La mano de aquella aberrante mujer comenzó a tatuarse en su piel nuevamente, la sentía en ella, la sentía en su cuerpo, podía sentir su respiración en ella, miró sus manos, necesitaba lavarlas, todo su cuerpo tenía que ser desinfectado, comenzó a temblar como un animal que acaba de ser arrollado en la esquina de la calle viendo a su alrededor asustado a qué lugar huir.

La morena veía todo a su lado, cada expresión, cada quejido de dolor y no era la única, quizás en el estado en el cual la alta estaba no era consciente de su alrededor pero todo era un caos, gritos de sus amigos, las personas grabando la escena, la chica paralizada arrodillada frente a ella, carentes de empatía no sabían que hacer, mucho menos la morena que estaba ahí de pie frente a ella interrumpiendo cada video y foto posible.

—Hey Capitana —Le habló como la primera vez y funcionó, aquellos ojos carentes de vida le miraron penetrando cada parte de ella—, estás sufriendo un ataque, tenemos que irnos, debemos salir de aquí, Adora.

Nuevamente estiró su mano con la esperanza de que esta vez si fuera tomada pero aunque la rubia dudó no la tomó, sin embargo asintió dándole luz verde a la idea de huir con la morena de todo lo que ahora le acosaba, nuevamente en su dolor se sintió comprendida en ella.


	5. Chapter 5

En el mismo caos que saturaba a quien cuya vida había sido marcada públicamente quedando a un paso al frente a la vista de los demás quienes ahora le señalaban con el dedo, su respiración era casi nula y sonora, no podía mantener su mirada fija, sus piernas temblaban, aquel daño que la tipa hizo un su zona íntima dolía más que en el momento en el cual fue causada, quizás sería un dolor que como sus manos: sentiría en su cuerpo toda su vida la cual anhelaba fuera corta.

—Adora, Adora mírame —Pedía la chica morena insistentemente tratando de no tocarla para llamar su atención, la rubia parecía estar a punto de caer desmayada.

Ante el llamado tan suave la rubia trajo a su consciencia de vuelta mirando tan temblorosa que parecía desmoronarse, sus ojos se fijaron en la morena más baja que ella pero inevitablemente se desviaron hacia lo que había detrás de esta.

—No, no, Adora, mírame a mí —Pidió Catra sabiendo lo que tenía justo detrás, pudo ver en los ojos claros de la rubia lo que esta iba a hacer sin poder ser capaz de detenerle.

—¡¿Qué hacen?! —Exclamó destruida sin poder moverse del lugar en el que estaba sin sentir que caería al suelo, al hacerlo no causó nada más que algunas risas— ¡¿De qué se ríen?! ¡¿Qué es lo gracioso de esto?! —Gritó desgarradoramente, Catra tembló llena de tristeza sintiendo como sonaban las fotos que sacaban pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí— ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué son tan crueles?

—¡Ya basta! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! —Exclamó Glimmer entrando en escena poniéndose frente a Catra quién tomó aquella oportunidad para llamar la atención de la rubia de hermosos ojos claros.

—Vámonos —Pidió Catra mirándola llena de decisión, la chica de ojos llenos de lágrimas buscaba empatía en los que la miraban pero no encontraba nada más que burlas y murmullos que su mente era incapaz de entender en tanta desesperación.

—No puedo... No puedo —Comenzó a decir repetitiva, Catra notó que su cuerpo ya no podía moverse, faltaba poco para que su ataque se intensificara y podía verse, sabiendo que debía arriesgarse tomó su mano.

—Por aquí.

La rubia temiendo caer se aferró al agarre mientras la seguía a débiles pasos que dolían como si en las planta de sus pies se clavaran cuchillos, podía ver su espalda, la espalda de la morena la cual parecía ser lo suficientemente para sostener la responsabilidad de tenerla a ella en sus manos en el momento, dos desconocidas que no pasaban más que desafortunados momentos juntas.

—Que zorra.

—Está loca.

—Ahí la está abrazando y ahora que la captaron se hace la víctima.

—Que exagerada.

Catra tensó su mano esperando que la rubia no estuviera escuchando, supo que lo hizo cuando su agarre fue correspondido por la alta. En silencio se fueron dejando todo rastro de caos atrás, sus pasos entorpecidos causaban un sonido de ritmo irregular que seguían pasos precisados de quien miraba a su alrededor haciéndose camino a los dormitorios por una ruta donde no hubiesen tantas personas sin embargo le era imposible, pasaban y unos cuantos se quedaban mirando su caminar, a veces y solo a veces Adora abría su boca, la comisura de su labios bajaba en un puchero comenzando a recitar lo que ella quería que funcionara como un mantra, aunque causaba lo contrario, haciendo saber que ya no soportaba, ya no podía.

Entraron a aquella estructura donde se fueron de inmediato al ascensor rodeados de espejos que la rubia miró viendo su propio reflejo, la morena no era capaz de descifrar que era lo que la alta veía ahí en el espejo hasta que esta soltó un grito desgarrador impulsándose al delicado material listo para destruirlo y así no verse. En una rápida reacción la morena jaló a la que desesperadamente trataba de salir del agarre que la delgada y baja chica mantenía desde su espalda, lentamente esta con cuidado puso su mano sobre los mojados párpados de la capitana del equipo rival soltando cierto sonido de silencio de forma repetitiva para calmarla de arremeter contra su propia imagen, quien era sostenida dejó de ir en contra del agarre soltando leves quejidos que rápidamente escalaron a un fino llanto de quien ahora caía al piso sentada ya sin fuerzas, la morena también a su lado se agachó cegando aún su mirar.

—Ah —Suspiró con tristeza sintiendo el temblor de los párpados de la chica quien con cabeza en blanco estaba a punto de dejar salir todo de ella—, la vida es una mierda.

—Lo es —Respondió con una voz tan inestable e inaudible, tan fina y temblorosa como ella, Catra dejó de tapar sus ojos levantándose sin aviso, sin anuncio de sus acciones, aterrando a Adora quien sostuvo su pierna en una rápida acción, en su rostro mostraba el anhelo de una chica que no quería estar sola.

—... Tengo que hacer andar el elevador —Susurró con neutra expresión, no mostraba pena ni lástima hacia ella, tampoco mostraba en ella poco interés, Catra, al fin y al cabo, solo estaba ahí para acompañarla cuando supo que nadie más podría.

—No me dejes —Le rogó soltando lágrimas que hacían su camino por sus mejillas, la morena asintió tragando saliva, esa confirmación tan leve no hizo que Adora soltara su mano de su pierna, de hecho hizo su toque aún más fuerte.

—... No lo haré, no te dejaré —Habló, el agarre al hacerse más débil mostraba lo temblorosa que la rubia se encontraba, en ese instante cuando dejó de sentir el tacto de aquella mano fue cuando se acercó a los botones del ascensor llevándolas al último piso donde ambas tenían su habitación individual que les correspondía al ser capitanas.

Este cerró sus puertas comenzando la acción requerida, la morena con cuidado tomó la mano de la rubia llamando la atención de esta, suavemente le pidió que se pusiera de pie sin embargo parecía ser una tarea imposible de completar para alguien que estaba siendo lo contrario a lo que era normalmente: fuerte.

—Falta poco y estarás segura, solo levántate —Pidió Catra viendo como la puerta se abría al llegar ya al cuarto piso, con insistencia tiraba la mano de Adora, sentía que si tocaba más de ella causaría una reacción peor así que solo la ayudó a levantarse de esa manera.

Con piernas temblorosas se levantó caminando con ella hacia la habitación de la morena la cual era la última, con rapidez ambas ingresaron a este más angosto lugar que donde dormiría la rubia en tres largos días los cuales serían una tortura pero no era algo que pudiese evitar, de todas formas la que estaba pensando en todo ello era Catra, era la única que estaba en sus sentidos como para analizar la información de forma correcta pensando también en las consecuencias.

—Ven, siéntate en la cama —Susurró Catra quitando todo lo que tenía sobre esta, Adora le dedicó una intensa mirada— ¿Adora?

—... Tú... ¿Tú crees que lo hice con ella? —Preguntó con debilidad, completamente abrumada comenzó a sentir que debía huir incluso de la morena que le causaba una sensación de tranquilidad al estar solas en ese lugar.

—¿Estás mejor? Bien, iré por algo —Dijo pasando con rapidez por su lado para salir, quería tener un momento a solas, sentía la presión de la responsabilidad que tomó sin siquiera planearlo o quererlo, al abrir la puerta la tenía a sus espaldas.

—¡¿Crees que fue consensuado?! ¡Yo nunca quise eso! —Exclamó, su voz era tan desgarradora que logró detener el caminar de la de cabello, que ahora, parecía decaído— ¡Ella me tocaba! ¡La primera vez estaba tan aterrada, me hablaba, me decía lo que haría conmigo, que nadie me creería!

Hubo un silencio que destrozaba cada vez más a la marcada, quizás, de por vida. En un hilo de voz salió de su temblorosa boca:

—Respóndeme.

Pero el estado de inquieto silencio se mantenía amenazando a la rubia con no cambiar aunque la realidad era otra, la morena apretaba sus puños con fuerza sin saber que hacer o responder, tragó saliva estando nerviosa, un viento llegó chocando contra los múltiples vidrios que conformaban las ventanas de la habitación causando un sonido bastante envolvente. Adora en ese momento intentó escapar de Catra también quien tomó su mano con firmeza.

—Adora, no estoy... No sé y no estoy preparada para apoyarte en esta situación —Advertía quién ahora entrelazaba su mano con la de ella haciendo una prisión, no quería que se fuera—, no importa que... Yo te creo Adora.

Catra sintió como las manos de Adora lentamente comenzaron a temblar, los ojos de ambas nuevamente se juntaron, el seguir llorando para Adora era doloroso, sus párpados no paraban de temblar incluso en los leves pestañeos, no se sentía segura aún.

—... Necesito descansar —Susurró Adora temblorosa—, pero las manos de esa mujer están por todo mi cuerpo, las siento en mí, no sé cómo quitar esta sensación, me siento asquerosa, deja de tocarme ¡Deja de tocarme!

Adora empujó a Catra quién tomó aún más fuerte a la mano de la rubia la cual le miró sorprendida trató de soltarla de su extremidad con urgencia.

—Basta ¡Detente! ¡Suéltame te lo ruego! ¡No quiero sentirte! ¡No quiero que te ensucies! —Exclamó aterrada, Catra con sorpresa vio como comenzó a hacer arcadas que al parecer la rubia no controlaba— No me siento bien...

—Baño, hay que ir, no vomites aquí —Pedía Catra llevándose a Adora a este, al entrar era más pequeño que el que tenía la rubia quien se sentó frente al inodoro al cual levantó su tapa quedándose ahí sentada entre arcadas.

—Ah, no, que asco, odio ver a la gente vomitar, estaré afuera —Dijo con desagrado escuchando el sonido que salía de Adora.

—... Quédate —Susurró Adora quien comenzó a vomitar, Catra hizo expresión de asco tomando con rapidez la cola de cabello para que no interrumpiera, no la miró.

Pero la rubia no estaba vomitando mucho, cuando terminó de calmar sus náuseas miró a la morena quien había girado todo su cuerpo para no verla pero seguía allí como lo pidió, en su corazón sintió suave calidez que fue completamente eliminada por la necesidad de limpiar su cuerpo de sus manos.

—Iré a mi habitación, tengo que bañarme-

—Adora, no podemos —Dijo apoyándose en el lavamanos el cual tenía un mueble con lo necesario abajo de este.

—¿Por qué?

—Lamento recordarte que no podemos saltarnos los entrenamientos o quedaremos descartadas para cualquier otro que haya —Susurró incómoda ante la situación—, lava tu boca, aprovecha el tiempo que tenemos para descansar.

—... ¿Me mandarás de vuelta a ese lugar?

—¿Por qué soy la mala aquí? —Preguntó mirándola ponerse de pie, Adora no quería dirigir su mirada hacia ella pero pasó a su lado abriendo el grifo del lavamanos para lavar su boca.

Hubo un silencio y a pesar de Catra querer salir del baño no lo hizo porque Adora le pidió que se quedara con ella, la escuchaba lavarse pero no la miraba, luego sintió algo extraño, había durado mucho tiempo luego de lavarse la boca con el agua cayendo lavando sus manos. Le miró notando rápidamente como esta se limpiaba tan insistente que rompía su piel, en el instante cerró el grifo.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —Preguntó tomando sus manos, no era mucho, simples rasguños que probablemente dejarían marcas, Adora dejó caer múltiples lágrimas sin poder detenerlas mientras veía sus manos en las delgadas manos de la chica quien le miraba con auténtica preocupación.

—No siento el agua tocando mis manos —Confesaba temblorosa, su voz dolía escucharla, tan expresiva que si tan solo se dieran el tiempo de escucharla notarían que su dolor es tan real—, mis manos están sucias, todo mi cuerpo lo está, cada que toco mi piel se siente más asquerosa.

—... Ven aquí —Susurró Catra abriendo el grifo nuevamente, en sus manos tomó el jabón líquido sacando un poco dejándolo caer en sus palmas.

Con extrema suavidad, como si Adora fuera una muñeca de porcelana, comenzó a lavar sus manos, la rubia miraba esto llena de sorpresa, sus lágrimas parecían de cristal, había belleza en tanta tragedia y Catra odiaba aceptarlo, subiendo su mirada miró su decaído rostro, odiaba lo hermoso de su cara aun estando en lágrimas, odiaba la forma en que su cabello, ahora alborotado, caía sobre su hombro derecho, podía sentir como sus dedos se entrelazaban resbalosos por el jabón el cual entraba a las recientes heridas de su mano causando un dolor del cual la rubia no estaba atenta.

—¿Así está bien? —Preguntó en un susurro tan delicado como lo era Adora en el momento, ambas se quedaron mirando en silencio, este silencio ya no dolía, era algo cálido.

—... Solo un poco más —Respondió con una inaudible voz, cada que hablaba su voz se quebraba, sus comisuras bajaban y más lágrimas caían, una tras otra sin poder controlarlas.

—De acuerdo —Respondió de la misma manera, una voz tan suave y cálida que esperaba calmara la agonía de Adora, sus manos entrelazadas comenzaron a separarse antes de que el jabón líquido comenzara a secarse más.

Con suavidad pasó sus delgadas manos acariciando cada rincón de la mano de Adora limpiando también sus muñecas hasta que dio la orden de detenerse, con cuidado puso sus palmas hacia arriba, la rubia como señal dejó sus manos sobre esta, seguían temblando si sus manos no estaban juntas, Catra lentamente dirigió estas al agua que caía fría, con suavidad comenzó a enjuagarlas, sus manos a comparación de las suyas eran más ásperas, más fuertes y grandes pero seguían siendo delicadas, de reojo le miró sintiendo sus manos ponerse cada vez más frías junto con las de ella quien parecía hipnotizada por la escena de las manos pero en la verdad era que su mente estaba en otro lugar, en otra situación.

—Deja de atormentarte tanto —Pidió Catra, sabía que no era fácil y sólo lo dijo para que Adora volviera a ella antes de que pasara a otro ataque tan rápido, sus pieles seguían tocándose en aquella fría agua—, estás lista ¿Mejor?

La de ojos claros miró aquello alejando sus manos de Catra mientras la alzaba, gotas de agua subían por su brazo, hubiese sido incómodo si hubiese traído un suéter pero no lo tenía, solo eran ambas con su uniforme sudado.

—... Gracias Catra —Susurraba con tranquilidad bajando sus manos para luego mirarla— ¿Lavarías mi cuerpo?

—No, siguiente pregunta —Respondió al instante, Adora con sorpresa le dedico una sonrisa suave, al parecer aquello le había causado gracia, como respuesta inmediata e incontrolable Catra también sonrió.

Aun tomando su mano como si no pudiera apartarla de ella salieron del baño no sin antes bajar la tapa del inodoro y tirar la cadena, Adora arrastraba sus pasos hacia donde la morena le guiaba lo cual era la suave y amplia cama de dos plazas donde al momento de llegar se sentó sin soltarla, la rubia se quedó frente a ella en silencio causando intriga en la morena.

—No debería... Decirlo —Susurró estando de pie, lentamente se acercó a la cara de Catra quién cerrando sus ojos ante la sorpresa y quizás esperando otra cosa sintió el toque de sus frentes.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—... ¿Qué debería hacer? Catra ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Preguntó tratando de encontrar las respuestas sobre lo que depararía su futuro, la de cabello largo y suelto no pudo responder a ello— Estoy asustada.

—Ven, acuéstate unos minutos —Susurraba con tranquilidad esperando que esta fuera transmitida a la desesperada mujer que solo quería sentirse cerca de ella para sentirse acunada, suavemente subió su mano hacia el cabello de la rubia soltándolo al quitar la liga.

Lentamente y con cuidado entrelazaba el suave fino cabello de la rubia entre sus manos tocando su nuca, Adora sintiendo eso puso su mano temblorosa en la mejilla de Catra bajando su cabeza lentamente a su hombro, sus labios en este movimiento rozaron la suave mejilla de la morena en un momento, con aquello el tacto que tanto había rechazado la capitana comenzó a anhelarlo, Catra comenzó a dejarse caer en la cama llevándose con ella a esa chica temblorosa.

Al caer en la cama por completo Adora se acomodó en ella soltando un leve quejido de dolor al cumplir con la acción, la calidez que transmitía su cuerpo le recordaba a aquella mañana que se sentía tan lejana pero a la cual quería volver, podía sentir su palpitar tan calmado a comparación del suyo y sólo quería estar como ella, en la abrazadora y cálida calma los pensamientos comenzaron a invadir su mente, tan agresivos que de ella salía una leve voz, como un quejido que intentaba ocultar pero le fue imposible.

—... ¿Me necesitas? —Preguntó Adora, Catra alzando su cabeza le miró sintiendo su mano bajar a su pecho donde se aferró al uniforme de deporte que traía.

Dudó en responder, no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería con aquella pregunta tan repentina, abrió su boca al dejar caer su cabeza tratando de decir algo, no sabía que era lo correcto ¿Le gustaba sentirse necesitada? ¿Ser necesitada era una presión para ella? Sin saber la respuesta a sus dudas internas decidió decir la verdad.

—... No te necesito —Susurró mirando al techo el cual era mitad vidrio, la luz era abrumadora en momentos así debía admitir, notó el movimiento de la rubia, quería alejarse de ella o eso pensó, quizás fue la respuesta equivocada.

Adora se acomodó subiendo con sus brazos temblorosos con los cuales aprisionó a la morena, se miraron fijamente hasta el segundo en que la blanca chica abría su boca, se quebró antes de que pudiese decir lo que tuviera en su cabeza, la luz resaltaba aún más su palidez y la belleza de su apariencia, en otro de sus impulsos la morena tocó la piel de tez distinta, tan suave y fría, la rubia apoyó su rostro en la mano ansiando su calor, en la mano de la chica fue cuando finalmente agarró el valor para preguntar:

—¿Puedo necesitarte?

Un jadeo salió de la estupefacta morena quien no sabía que podía significar aquello, nunca fue necesaria para nadie ni nunca quiso serlo pero ahí estaba ahora con aquella decisión entre sus dedos, la intensa mirada de la chica de ojos claros y lagrimosos con el sufrimiento a ras de piel le acosaba, algo de ella se sentía tan bien ante la idea de ser necesitada que fue cegada por ello.

—... Tú ya me necesitas ¿No es así? —Susurró tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo, algo de la situación le avergonzaba más de lo que debía— Puedes hacerlo un poco más.

Sin querer ver su expresión se quedó allí sintiendo el silencio, quizás esperó otra reacción pero no había sentido nada más hasta escuchar sus respiraciones pesadas, al parecer había sido contraproducente el decirle que la necesitara, sacó su antebrazo de su cara apoyando sus codos en la cama comenzó a sentarse al instante sólo para verla, estaba temblando nuevamente ¿Era esto a lo que le llamaban calma antes de la tormenta? ¿O era el ojo del huracán?

—La primera vez que esto pasó, la primera vez le culpó al alcohol —Susurró, la alta también tuvo que cambiar su posición para quedar frente a frente con la morena esperando que esta escuchara todo lo que una vez ocultó pero siempre quiso gritar.

Soltó un quejido, se sentía tan vulnerable que le desesperaba cada segundo más, ahora frente a ella había alguien que desconocía pero fácilmente pudo ser capaz de entregarle su vida en bandeja de platino, si fuera como ella, como la que envió aquel vídeo que había manchado su imagen y el recuerdo que quedaría en las personas Adora no sabría qué hacer. Su silencio, el silencio de Catra se volvía en las tinieblas que cegaban su mirar y le desesperaba pero debía seguir, si no lo hacía, si no podía nunca podría salir de ella.

—Fue en uno de los viajes a otra ciudad para jugar un partido de soccer, nos dieron cuatro habitaciones de cuatro personas cada una, celebramos nuestro último día allí, tomamos un poco, nunca la vi tomar de más pero cuando... —Al narrar su recuerdo su voz se quebró solo al pensar lo que debía decir: lo que pasaba a continuación en aquel corto _racconto_ puesto en palabras para que otra persona pudiese oírlo, sufrió un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo emanando de ella un grave sentimiento de soledad el cual comenzaba a presionar su pecho— Cuando se metió a mi cama aquella madrugada todos dormían, roncaban y puedo asegurar que también lo hacía pero sentí su mano sobre mi piel, sobre mi cadera, podía sentir su fría piel sobre la mía, no pude notar cuando entró a mi cama, no pude notar cuando se introdujo entre las mantas.

La intensidad de sus palabras aumentaba al momento de recordar vívidamente todo, una memoria que se tatuó en lo más profundo de su alma, contuvo su respiración mientras caía de su sien una gota de sudor frío, tenía miedo de que al momento de pestañear ella seguiría en aquel lugar con ella en su espalda respirando su nuca bajo la manta, tocando su cadera y escabulléndose entre su cómodo y abrigado pijama, se recuerda a sí misma despertando ante aquel indeseado roce sin saber qué hacer, dándose cuenta de quién era le dijo:

—Se equivocó de cama, entrenadora.

Pero el roce seguía insistente en ella quien era brusca y sabía que su presencia fue notada, Adora sabía que estaba sobria al sólo sentir el leve olor de cerveza en su propio cuerpo, recordaba su corazón el cual en lugar de palpitar con fuerza hizo todo lo contrario, parecía querer detenerse en el instante en que el toque de su mano no lo hizo, inhaló inestable poniendo su mano sobre la de aquella mujer quitando sus manos de su cuerpo para luego repetir con voz trémula:

—Entrenadora, por favor, se equivocó de cama.

Pronunció así casi rogando de que eso parara pero sus manos a pesar de ser quitadas por su alumna fueron puestas sobre ella otra vez respirando más brusco mojando su hombro el cual ahora besaba por sobre esa tela de polar. Temblando asustada comenzó a apartarla de su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte, sus manos temblaban al igual que su respiración, aquella mujer de cortas uñas y ariscas manos se hizo camino por ese pantalón hacia su zona íntima, en ese instante fue cuando comenzó a temblar aterrada tanto como recordaba.

Contando aquello a un público único al cual ya no le veía rostro y para ella sólo era una silueta obscura entre las tinieblas que ahora no estaban solas, en ellas se encontraban los roces de aquella mujer, sus manos las cuales comenzaron a sujetar cada sector tocado, el dolor y la sensación de como esto ardía comenzó a exacerbarse.

Entonces ella pronunció:

—No quiero estar sola.

Pero incluso sabiendo que no lo estaba el silencio de aquella a la que tenía al frente le empujaba hasta caer en el frío mar del Pacífico donde comenzó a ahogarse sin poner resistencia alguna a la corriente que la tragaba, no podía ver la superficie, la oscuridad era absoluta, las manos cada vez traían hacia un lugar donde la presión no le dejaría volver a salir, cada sector dolía, su respiración no salía, con anhelo estiró su mano hacia lo que creía era la superficie pero no creyó merecerlo, un respiro, un poco de felicidad, solo quería eso antes de poder acunar a su cruel destino.

En aquel trance sintió una suave sensación que empezó como una tan leve cosquilla quizás sólo para anunciar que aquello se volvería una sensación cálida de la cual ella no estaba al tanto, sintió como se elevaba, ya no había presión en su pecho que le impidiera respirar, a pesar de que su toque siguiera en su piel estás manos no oponían a la salida de Adora quien despejando cada tiniebla de su mirar vio aquella resplandeciente mano tocando la suya. Algo agitada subió su mirada en respiraciones sonoras y profundas viéndola, su mirada parecía nunca haberse apartado de ella e incluso siendo indescifrable los sentimientos expresados en sus ojos podía ver su preocupación.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí.

Tranquilizaba tomando su mano con suavidad sin tratar de aprisionarla, Adora en aquel momento pensaba tantas cosas a la vez que le era imposible expresarlo con palabras, debía seguir, no podía detenerse allí, la presión en su corazón y el peso sobre sus hombros se aligeró una vez dejó salir su realidad.

—Ella te dijo que estaba borracha ¿Cuando? —Preguntó Catra demostrando que estaba atenta a lo dicho por la rubia la cual ahora se aferraba a la cálida mano de la morena entrelazando sus dedos entre sí.

—Fue al día siguiente —Respondió a la pregunta, al instante prosiguió con la respuesta especificando la situación—, empecé a escuchar las risas de mis compañeros, yo no pude dormir, mi hombro dolía porque durante el forcejeo me mordió para que no me moviera, tan fuerte que en algún momento pensé que me arrancaría la piel, cuando no me podía mover por el dolor ella se detuvo escupiendo sobre la herida y me decía que si yo despertaba a los demás no podrían estar al cien para los siguientes partidos, que necesitaban dormir, que la necesitaban de entrenadora y que si yo la reportaba todo iba a ser peor para todos, que nadie me creería nada de lo que yo fuera capaz de decir —Soltó un suspiro subiendo su mano libre a su mitad de su cara tapándola con esta casi con decepción—, soy una estúpida.

—No lo eres —Negaba rápidamente la morena quien recibió una fuerte mirada de quien esperaba una explicación para negar así aquello dicho, sus miradas le causaban un temblor en todo el cuerpo que esperaba no se notara—, eres una víctima, Adora, no puedes culparte de esto, hiciste lo que te metieron en la cabeza hacer.

—... Eso es cierto pero mira a donde me llevó esto, a un cuerpo herido por ella y ahora no solo eso —Recordando consecuencias de aquel video comenzó a hiperventilarse, sus manos comenzaron a temblar—, todo por lo que trabajó mi equipo, todo lo que trabajé y no podré... Catra no podré hacer nada, no tengo futuro, yo-

Estaba tan aterrada que sin saber que hacer la morena la abrazó con fuerza intentando calmar sus penas, pensó que dudaría ante la repentina acción pero no, Adora correspondió al abrazo rápidamente aferrándose a su vestimenta comenzando a llorar con fuerza.

—Incluso ahora... Incluso si tengo que volver ahora no podré, las heridas de mi- —Se detuvo de golpe su voz y su temblor también al notar como la chica se había alejado de ella repentinamente al oír eso.

—¿Qué heridas?

—No es nada —Dijo de manera inmediata.

La morena tomó su rostro mojado por las lágrimas que nunca dejaron de caer hasta en ese momento, la rubia prefirió evitar su mirada sintiendo como la morena ponía su mano sobre su cuello.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —Preguntó, la de blanca piel tragó saliva sin responder, la rubia puso su mano sobre la de la de ella negando— Entonces dime.

Catra sentía sus latidos acelerados, sentía su respiración agitada, Adora se sujetó en ella reposando su cabeza apoyando su mejilla sobre su frente, lentamente alzó sus manos poniéndolas sobre los hombros de la de cabello suelto y frondoso.

—Ella me lastimó mi zona íntima —Confesaba titubeante mientras la rodeaba débil con sus brazos—, ella me dijo que me necesitaba así que la rodeé con mis brazos justo así...

La voz trémula de Adora ahora era de inestable volumen, toda la fuerza se fue de ella mientras sus ojos subían, era borroso su mirar y ya no sabía si se trataba de las lágrimas que volvían a brotar de sus ojos celestes que reflejaban aquella amplia ventana a la cual ahora miraba, estas mostraban el cielo y las nubes que pasaban movidas por la fuerte corriente del viento. Perdió toda la fuerza que podría tener su cuerpo en el instante soltando sus brazos del cuello de Catra, ella notó al instante que algo había pasado, con rapidez envolvió a la rubia tomándola de su cintura quedando con la mitad de su torso hacia atrás sin lugar donde apoyarse, solo colgando dependiendo de la fuerza de los brazos de la más baja chica.

—¿Adora? —Preguntó apegándola a su cuerpo, no había respuesta alguna de la chica la cual dejaba caer su cabello rubio libremente en aquella incómoda posición la cual era imposible de controlar en su estado de inconsciencia— ¡Adora!

Soltó un jadeo al no ver respuesta de ella, la miraba buscando un signo de consciencia pero nada en ella lo mostraba, la movía pero opto por jalarla hacia su cuerpo para distribuir mejor su peso, una vez esto estaba hecho subió uno de sus brazos para tomar su nuca y la apegó al costado de su cabeza sin parar de llamar a su nombre, dejó salir una respiración temblorosa, no entendía que era lo que pasaba y le frustraba no hacerlo, quería tener todo bajo su control sin embargo en esta situación no le era imposible ese deseo, aferrándose a su cuerpo la acostó sobre su cama tapándola con una manta con la cual tuvo que luchar para quitarla debajo de ella, la miró por última vez viendo sus hinchados y rojizos parpados temblorosos, su nariz también con un leve color rojo, sus labios tan delicados, dañados por ella misma al morderlos estaban resecos, tocó su frente, ardía, todo en ella estaba mal así que rápidamente y deseando que ella no despertara en su ausencia fue hacia la puerta no sin antes dedicarle unas simples palabras, una promesa:

—Adora, te buscaré ayuda, lo prometo.


	6. Capítulo VI

Un fuerte estruendo retumbaba en toda aquella habitación individual, aquel lugar que había sido testigo de una historia tan desgarradora que fue silenciada durante demasiado tiempo, la que causó el estruendo fue una de las testigos, en la pared tenía acorralada a una mujer cualquiera, sin más importancia que para la que Catra le trajo a su lugar de descanso que ahora parecía zona de guerra. Acorralada aquella mujer sin nada más requerido que sus servicios era controlada por aquella jugadora de perfil bajo dentro del conocimiento de todos.

—¿Entiendes lo que quiero? Apenas Adora despierte le pedirás autorización para revisar su cuerpo y dejarás constancia de cada herida en él —Su voz era golpeada mientras le retenía ahí.

—Ella sigue dormida y me trajiste, estaba atendiendo a un estudiante —Respondió algo intimidada ante la acción de aquella chica morena que no conocía.

—Era sólo una torcedura de pie, atiende a Adora —Exigía de forma agresiva golpeando la pared con su palma, fue tan inesperado que la médica saltó en el lugar por miedo.

—Catra, déjala ir —Aquella voz tan profunda como demandante llegó al oído de ambas quienes miraron hacia dónde provenía la voz, la que intimidaba fue la primera en reaccionar alejándose por completo de la médica y yendo hacia la persona parada en la puerta casi intentando detener el mirar de la alta mujer, algo imposible.

—Shadow Weaver —Tartamudeo nerviosa intentando llevar la atención hacia ella pero los ojos de esta mujer estaban pegados en la chica acostada en la cama— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Estabas demorando, pregunté por ti, me dijeron que protagonizaste una escena de dudosa procedencia en el descanso y que te vieron después correr con la médica, vine a buscarte para ver qué es lo que está pasando —Contaba mientras la apartaba del camino con único interés en la bella durmiente, Catra le siguió preocupada— ¿Qué pasó con Adora?

—No le diré —Respondió de forma inmediata—, lo único que quiero es que ella despierte solo esté yo y la médica a parte de ella.

—Oh Adora —Susurró con cariño aquella mujer de cara tapada solo mostrando sus verdes ojos, al estar frente a la rubia tocó su frente con delicadeza—, estás enferma mi querida niña.

—Heh —Salió de la boca de Catra quién miraba aquella escena con dolor, esto llamó la atención de Shadow Weaver quién le miró—, ojalá fueras capaz de tratarme así.

—No seas inepta, Catra —Respondió girando su mirar hacia Adora a quien ahora acariciaba su suave y claro cabello, le miraba con cariño.

—No soy inepta, Shadow Weaver, soy tu hija —Respondió a aquello, sus ojos no le miraban, solo miraban aquella muestra genuina de afecto, mordió su labio cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos para luego observar a través de la gran ventana—, tienes que irte, Adora despertará pronto —Al decir eso con una apagada tomó su brazo con la mano, un gesto que solía hacer cuando aquellas emociones salían a flote.

—Cuando termine la revisión vuelve al entrenamiento —Demandó aquella adulta alejando su mano de Adora a la cual le dedicó una última mirada, girando todo su cuerpo hacia Catra también de acercó a ella, con su otra mano acarició su cabello el cual también era suave pero más frondoso—, eres mi hija Catra, me recuerdas a mí y no quiero que el ser tu madre te vuelva vulnerable, ahora soy tu entrenadora, no me pidas más muestras de afecto.

—... Si, Shadow Weaver —Susurraba Catra mirando sus ojos sintiendo la caricia tan leve en su cabello de oscuro color, ella se alejó por completo caminando hacia la entrada.

—Nos vemos en la cancha.

Catra al notar que ya había salido dejó salir una cálida sonrisa tocando el sector acariciado por su madre, eran pocas las veces donde esta mostraba afición hacia la morena y aunque la niña intentara no darle importancia cada vez que una de estas acciones se efectuaba una calidez invadía su corazón causando suaves cosquillas, sus ojos se llenaban de color al igual que sus mejillas las cuales se alzaban suavemente con su sonrisa inevitable.

Un quejido proveniente de la chica recostada en su cama temporal trajo a su mente de vuelta a donde debía estar, con ella, a pasos rápidos pero sigiloso se acercó a su lado mirándola descansar, tan blanca que podría igualar aquella sábana que ahora cubría su inmóvil cuerpo.

—Quédate ahí, si te ve se asustará —Pidió Catra pero esta vez estaba calmada, su mirada dedicada a la chica mostraba auténticos sentimientos que la enfermera malinterpretaba fácilmente.

—¿La proteges tanto porque es tu novia? —Preguntó acercándose con rapidez alejando a Catra, estaba tranquila pero parecía tener algo en su mente.

—Eres irrelevante, no intentes tener una conversación conmigo —Decía alejándose viendo como la mujer giraba el cuerpo de Adora abriendo su boca de la cual salió el vómito que se estuvo a punto de acumularse, Catra miró aquello con asco alejándose lo más que podía mientras tapaba su boca dándole la espalda a la situación—, eso fue peligroso.

—Está despertando —Avisaba alejándose, de la morena salía un quejido sabiendo que tendría que estar ahí cuando lo hiciera, cerca de ese transparente vómito, rodeando lo más que pudo la situación llegó al lado de la rubia quien comenzaba a balbucear cosas sin sentidos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar una vez pestañaba aquel movimiento se hacía más intenso, la médica retrocedió para no estar a la vista de la muy alterada paciente la cual aún se encontraba entre sueños— ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? —Preguntó curiosa de la situación.

—Te dije que no me hablaras, solo cumple con tu trabajo y atiéndela —Susurró de forma golpeada, su ceño se encontraba fruncido por la manera en que la mujer se entrometía más de lo debido en la situación, le recordaba mucho a personas que siempre le rodeaban, personas tóxicas que fingían amistad para luego irse a hablar a sus espaldas.

Quizás aquella mujer cuya tarea y profesión es ayudar a las personas también era una de ellas, también hablaba a las espaldas de alguien, quizás también molestó al punto de herir físicamente a alguien, sin quererlo entre pensamientos la quedó mirando, una mirada en blanco, con nulo sentimiento, estaba perdida en las voces de la duda. Aquellos inútiles pensamientos fueron eliminados por el anhelado jadeo de una deportista aterrada quien mirando para todas las direcciones se encontró con la mirada de la morena, su calma fue alcanzada sólo al verla.

Agitada la de clara tez sonrió abatida mostrando alivio en que ella no se fue de su lado, lentamente y casi con resistencia esto fue correspondido por la de piel morena, soltando un suspiro tan profundo y tembloroso dejó entrar a aquellas bulliciosas voces, su voz, la cual ponía los pensamientos y podía escuchar, su cuerpo dolía a un punto en el que sentía haber llegado sobre el concreto luego de una caída corta de un segundo piso. No era como si lo hubiese intentado, trató de convencerse, su solo pensamiento causó gracia en ella, cosa que no pudo mostrar por la situación que vivía en el instante o por el simple hecho de que nada más que agradecimiento fue capaz de demostrar su rostro, luego todo se volvió insensibilizado.

—Adora, traje a alguien para que atienda tus heridas —Informó la morena, los ojos claros con el brillo del día reflejado en sus ojos buscó la mirada que Catra parecía evitar, quería ver sus intenciones sin embargo ahí estaba ella sin mostrar nada, tan enigmática, en ese momento le desesperaba aquello.

—... ¿Por qué? —Preguntó cómo si de una traición se tratase, no quiso dirigir su mirada hacia la presencia que sentía en un rincón de la habitación— Confié en ti-

—Puedes decirle que se vaya si no quieres atención —Respondió de inmediato dejando a aquella rubia completamente estupefacta, le parecía contradictorio, aún más a aquella mujer que escuchaba lo que salía de aquellos labios de la de pecas en sus mejillas, ambas le dedicaron una mirada de sospecha—, es tu decisión.

—No entiendo —Susurró girando su cabeza, su cabello suave se mecía en el movimiento acomodándose en la suave almohada que acuna a su cabeza, sus ojos le miraron fijamente, era una mujer parada ahí viendo la escena, tuvo miedo de preguntar si ya la había tocado sin su permiso, quizás la presencia de la morena le calmaba pero ¿Cuánto podría confiar en ella? Bajó su cabeza en un shock, su boca titubeó sacando un sonido vacilante e incomprensible— ¿Me tocaste?

Ante la pregunta ella negó con tranquilidad señalando hacia Catra quién se sentaba a su lado, con cuidado Adora le siguió, lentamente se iba acomodando, sus brazos temblaban titubeantes llenos de miedo, sentía el dolor de su acción arrepintiéndose de haberse sentado, en su cuerpo no sentía roce alguno pero una vez se le confirmara el toque ajeno sus manos comenzarían a marcarse de nuevo en su piel.

—... No te ha tocado. Adora —Rápidamente le llamó, esta en reflejo dirigió su mirada hacia ella, su rostro era como siempre serio, su mirada sin poderse descifrar, muchas cosas podrían salir de su boca y aun así sorprendería a la rubia quien tragaba su saliva en acto de nerviosismo—, tengo un plan que requiere que ella revise y deje constancia de las heridas en tu cuerpo, si no quieres no lo aceptes, es tu cuerpo, toma tú la decisión.

Abrumada sus iris temblaban inestables como toda emoción que brotaba desde lo profundo de su corazón, subió su mirada hacia la gran ventana viendo la luz del gran astro subir por ella brindando la calidez que añoraba tener en ese frío silencio a la espera de palabras decisivas, la doctora ahí se quedó callada casi perpleja por la belleza de aquella chica que parecía tener la vida cayéndose en pedazos, quizás la forma de temblar le delataba o quizás era el dolor en su mirada, puede también que sea la forma en la que acunaba su propio cuerpo en busca de consuelo. Para ella, la protagonista de la historia, el tiempo se detuvo viendo las nubes ser arrastradas por el viento, parecía hipnotizada en su camino, su mente en blanco impedía pensar en algo de forma correcta. Normalmente la doctora esperaría ya que aparentemente el paciente no está en condiciones para tomar aquella decisión sin embargo la mirada bicolor de la morena mostraba impaciencia.

—... La quieres demandar ¿No es así? —Salió de su boca delatándose ante la desconocida, poco ya le importaba puesto que dentro de poco sería su paciente y sería su obligación mantener la privacidad de esta, no recibió respuesta y la rubia no buscó su mirar, ahora veía aquellos pájaros volar deseando ser ellos, ser libre sin tener a aquellas manos que le rodeasen y atrapasen— Hazlo, atiéndeme.

Catra suspiró aliviada, parecía haber estado preocupada todo el tiempo de la respuesta pero no mostró nada sobre ello, ambas se miraron, la mirada cristalizada por las lágrimas mostraban lo temerosa que estaba de la acción de la médica quien a paso lento se acercaba llena de precaución, suavemente la morena bajó su mirada a su blanca mano, la rubia le siguió.

—Te prometo que no me iré hasta que ella termine.

Al salir eso de su boca la rubia vio como envolvía su meñique con el dedo índice, tan ligero toque traía a ella calidez y calma. Asintiendo dejó caer lágrimas, quería encontrar consuelo, le impresionaba como ella podía dárselo sin siquiera pedirlo ¿Estaba romantizando su imagen? No lo entendía, pero el sentimiento de calidez incrementaba ante el roce de su piel.

La temperatura subía en aquella habitación donde aquella rubia se encontraba con sus piernas abiertas, el día alcanzaba su máxima temperatura, el canto de los pájaros aumentaba y se mezclaban con los dolorosos jadeos de quien se aferraba a la tez cálida. Sus labios se pegaban a los dedos de esta mientras sujetaba con fuerza a su mano, la morena no miraba más que su rostro pálido y su expresión de dolor, sus lágrimas caían sin detenimiento al ser palpada por aquella mujer en la herida entre sus piernas.

—Hazlo más suave —Reclamó Catra sin quitar un ojo de Adora quien cada vez más apretaba su mano aferrándose a causa del miedo— le estás dañando.

—No puedo ser más precisa, prácticamente me raptaste, todo mi equipo está en la enfermería donde deberíamos estar —Se quejaba la médica, Catra miró a Adora cuyas lágrimas rodaban por su piel, sus labios apretados. ¿Qué era lo que más dolía? ¿Su toque o los recuerdos?

—Iré por ellas —Habló Catra, Adora sintió como su pecho se presionaba al oír eso y sentir la mano de la morena queriendo apartarse de ella. La miró con desesperación que la de mirada heterocromática no pudo ver al estar viendo a otro lugar.

“No, no” Repetía su mente al sentir su mano cada vez más notar el espacio vacío en ella. “Detente” rogó la voz en su cabeza, su vista oscureció, siendo incapaz de ver la espalda de aquella de cabello revoltoso.

—... Catra —Pronunció en una inhalación temblorosa, a quien llamaba volteó solo para encontrarse con la desesperación de su rostro—, no te vayas —Rogó estirando su mano temblorosa por el miedo a ser abandonada por la única chica que en realidad trataba de entender lo que pasaba—, te necesito.

Catra tragó saliva, el color de su rostro se desvanecía, miró a la mujer quien era testigo de esa escena poniendo un rostro lleno de preocupación mientras Adora sólo se sumergía cada vez más en su propio miedo que desgarraba cada parte de su alma, todo había terminado para ella, todo. Ya no le quedaba más que migajas de la vida que pudo haber tenido. Ese espacio en su mano, la falta de calidez, la falta de roce ajeno le hacía sentir vacía. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan dependiente del toque ajeno? Quizás no era así, quizás ella sólo necesitaba a alguien en ese momento y probablemente en muchos más. No quería pasar por ello sola así que se aferraba a quien le dio amabilidad y comprensión, y la verdad era que en realidad... se aferraba a la vida.

Pasó una hora revisando todo el cuerpo de la rubia anotando cada lesión y marca infringida por la entrenadora, pero llegó el momento que Adora esperaba que no sucediera, por los parlantes se llamó al nombre de Catra pidiéndole regresar a su entrenamiento como era debido u obtendría una sanción. La morena viendo a la rubia soltó un suspiro tomando una decisión, comenzó a apartar su mano de Adora.

—No, Catra —Llamó la alta aferrándose a la mano de la morena, no podía mantener su compostura si aquella mano se alejaba de ella—, iré contigo, espérame, te lo ruego.

—Adora- —Pronunció su nombre con nerviosismo al ver su reacción pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó con una voz desgarradora— No me dejes atrás. Iré.

La morena tembló al ver nuevamente aquella mirada tan profunda y sin vida que era adornada por las cristalinas lágrimas que caían sobre su mejilla creando un camino helado a su paso, Catra bajó su mirada tensa, no sabía en qué era lo que se había metido sin embargo ahí estaba siendo encarcelada por los ojos claros como el cielo en un día sin nubes, tanta belleza encerrada en una tormenta, tanta claridad en la tiniebla. Tanta decisión cuando ahoga la duda. La morena soltó un jadeo tembloroso asintiendo.

—Te espero.

Comenzaron a bajar de nuevo por aquel ascensor lleno de vidrios, Adora mantenía sus ojos cerrados, temblaba sin embargo ahora no tomaba la mano de Catra, sintiendo el ruido del elevador abrió sus ojos, mirando hacia el frente dio unos dolorosos pasos.

—Adora no deberías estar aquí —Susurró Catra tomando su mano al pasar a su lado, la rubia se estremeció ante la calidez ajena, su corazón comenzó a palpitar calmado cuando su pecho estaba oprimido y su corazón latiendo intranquilo.

Los rayos de sol cálidos cuyas temperaturas alcanzaban su máximo ápice del día entraban por aquella puerta entreabierta llenando el frío lugar de un color claro y acogedor, la morena una vez llegó a aquel lugar a paso lento para ayudar a quien ahora tenía la intención de cuidar abrió la puerta mostrando aquel paisaje amplio lleno de vegetación la cual estaba en el lugar que los arquitectos y jardineros creían que era mejor para algo estético y funcional.

El sonido de sus hojas revoloteando más la vegetación siendo acariciada por la suave brisa que llegaba a sus rostros también secando el resto de agua que podía quedar en la cara de la de tez clara quien había limpiado cada rastro de sus lágrimas quedando en ella solo evidencia en su roja esclerótica, su sonrojada nariz e hinchados labios. El tenue quejido de su voz al caminar adornaba el sonido de la naturaleza rodeándolas, mientras la rubia miraba su meta deseando llegar a esta lo más rápido posible tenía la mirada de la morena quien mostraba en su mirar la preocupación que sentía por Adora. Ya no sabía qué hacía o quien le daba comprensión a quien. ¿Catra al quedarse con ella en una situación tan complicada o Adora quien comprendía la situación de Catra y se quedó con ella sin importar su decisión? Catra perdería la oportunidad de participar si faltaba a las prácticas, era completamente necesaria su asistencia, la morena probablemente no hubiera querido renunciar a ello por Adora, debía ser realista, nadie sacrificaría esa oportunidad por alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Catra lo sabía. Adora lo sabía.

Aquel hermoso paisaje que la morena apreciaba con Adora siendo parte de este fue contaminado por caras desconocidas, el caminar de la alta se detuvo, en un ademán intentó seguir dando pasos pero le fue imposible, se encontraba impactada solo con ver su imagen allí. Soltó un jadeo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

¿Era posible escuchar ya el sonido de las hojas danzando y el césped dejándose llevar por el viento? No, ahora lo único que la brisa llevaba con desgana eran los múltiples susurros que comenzaban a llenar el sector, ambas podían ver como cada vez más se llenaba, sentían las risas.

“¿Qué es lo gracioso de toda la situación?” Se preguntaba Catra quién en la distracción descuidó a la rubia la que en un impulso se acercó a aquella mujer que había acabado con todo lo que había construido desde los cimientos, aunque trataba de acelerar su paso era torpe.

—¡Adora! —Exclamó Catra corriendo hacia ella, era rápida, esto alertó a la entrenadora quien retrocedió cuando la rubia iba a llegar a ella.

La morena sostuvo su torso y brazos cayendo con ella al piso de rodillas, las piernas de ambas se lastimaron una vez rasparon el cemento, en sus brazos Adora soltó un fuerte quejido de dolor. Aquellos brazos que quería convertir en cadenas se volvieron en consuelo de la chica abusada quién en el suelo agachó su cabeza.

—Sólo... Por favor, dime que mantendrás lo que me prometiste —Susurró destruida, Catra en el instante que oyó eso se sorprendió, su corazón aceleró lentamente mientras la ira comenzaba a invadirla.

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero volver contigo! —Exclamó, esto fue tan inesperado para ambas que el miedo causó una fuerte reacción en sus cuerpos al instante como reflejo— ¡Con esto pudiste o acabaste con toda mi carrera, me tomó años construir y llegar hasta este lugar! ¡¿Por qué querías hacerme esto?!

De la entrenadora brotaban las lágrimas llenas de mentira y falsedad, tan impuras y sucias que repugnaba verlas al igual que ver su rostro, lágrimas negras era lo que ahora ni siquiera podían caer por sus mejillas y si caía alguna dejaba un rastro seco sobre su piel. Pero por alguna razón... Todos le creyeron. Aquella expresión que derramaba el engaño era visto para todo el espectador como la expresión de una santa. La mujer parada con posición dominante con mirada satisfactoria mirando hacia abajo con ojos contaminados de fingimiento exclamaba cosas que en algún punto ambas dejaron de escuchar. Las orejas de Adora fueron tapadas amablemente por las, ahora, frías manos de Catra alertando a la rubia quien fue capaz de soportar su roce.

Adora cerró sus ojos sintiendo el golpe contra la fría agua de la Antártica, el chapoteo que trataba de llevarla a la superficie era nulo, toda existencia de aire en sus pulmones se fue en el golpe. ¿Para qué luchar ahora? La gravedad cada vez la empujaba más hondo. Incapaz de abrir los ojos en aquel congelado mar dejó de intentar, ya no había superficie para ella, ya no más.

En el frío lugar sintió calidez envolvente, mirando hacia atrás sus ojos fueron tapados pero por segundos pudo ver el infierno, las tinieblas y el frío que quemaría su piel si caía un poco más.

Y la que estaba atrás de ella sosteniendo su cuerpo y luchando contra la gravedad que la amarraba como cadenas del más resistente hierro dijo:

_“Te daré un empujón, tienes que seguir adelante”_

Adora pudo abrir sus ojos sintiendo como se acercaba a la superficie, volteando tiró la hermosa mano de la jugadora del equipo rival dejándola a su altura, mirándose en la opaca luz de la superficie se sonrieron viendo como las burbujas de aire escapaban de ellas. Un suave jugueteo comenzó en medio del océano sin fin. Comenzaron a girar tomando sus manos, sus cabellos en libertad flotaban.

 _“Adora, ya no estás sola”_ Pronunció _“Estoy aquí, contigo”_

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó aquella demandante voz, por alguna razón, ambas sentían habían sido salvadas por la mujer quien siempre traía una mascarilla.

—No es nada, compañera —Aclaró falsamente aquella mujer quien trató de huir de la escena.

—Para ti soy la entrenadora Shadow Weaver, no soy tu amiga, no soy tu compañera —Pronunció llena de autoridad y poder logrando que la abusadora agachara su cabeza mostrando el respeto que probablemente no le tenía a la veterana—, vete de aquí, no estás más que causando problemas y retrasando a mis jugadores.

Y se fue como si nada, sin quejas, sin nada más que las ganas de destruirla frente a la opinión pública, en ese momento notó como todos se inclinaron a ella en la balanza, el poder se subía sobre sus hombros sintiéndose aún más que las dos chicas. Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse, había acabado el espectáculo que querían presenciar, videos, fotos, todo estaba allí en sus celulares y probablemente internet.

Finalmente ya no había susurros, no había risas descaradas y pasos acercándose, ahora el cántico del aire danzando con lúgubre melodía se hacía presente. La morena en sus brazos tenía a quien sin saberlo la había salvado en su subconsciente tan aterrador. Adora soltó un suspiro tembloroso acomodándose en los brazos de ella.

—¡Adora! —Exclamó Shadow Weaver una vez vio sus piernas lastimadas, agachándose se postró frente a ella en la misma posición que tenían ambas— ¿Estás bien? ¿Ella te lastimó? Oh Adora, mí querida hija.

Cada palabra que salía de ella afectaba a ambas de manera exponencial, Catra podía sentir como Adora intentaba esconderse en sus brazos buscando también que sus oídos fueran tapados con tal de no escuchar a aquella mujer que a ambas les ha causado tanto daño. La mirada salvaje de la morena se dirigió a la adulta quien con honesta preocupación miraba a quien denominaba era su pequeña hija. Quiso tocarla pero la mano delgada se lo impidió.

—No te atrevas a tocar a Adora, nadie la tocará —Su voz era temblorosa, ya no sabía cómo lidiar con todas las emociones sentidas en aquel día, miró hacia abajo viendo la cabeza de Adora, su cabello rubio brillante, soltó un jadeo.

Adora llevaba tanto tiempo acumulando eso para tener una vida, ahora todo aquello había sido desgarrado de raíz.

La acunó en sus brazos, el fuerte latir de su corazón representaba la ira que sentía en ese momento, tan fuerte como oponente pero tan vulnerable como persona, de cierta forma dentro de sí se prometió a sí misma proteger a la chica entre sus brazos.

Agachó su cabeza con sus ojos cerrados y besó el cabello de la chica, una vez allí, susurró:

—... Te prometo que... Te protegeré, cuando nadie vele por ti yo lo haré, si me permites quedarme a tu lado... Estaré para ti, no tienes que pasar por esto sola.

A medida que iba hablando las palabras de aquella promesa comenzaron a tatuarse en ambas, era una responsabilidad que la morena había tomado quizás en el impulso de un largo día. La rubia soltó un jadeo corto, poco a poco comenzó a contraerse soltando un suave grito en el llanto ahogado, asintió pero no pudo contener más las lágrimas, unas lágrimas tan reales, tan puras que relucían el dolor de su alma. Ya no soportaba más. Adora ya no podía más.


	7. Chapter 7

Las horas pasaban con rapidez como las nubes que tapaban el cielo despejado que les dio en la mañana, aquella chica de dorado cabello se encontraba enmudeciendo su alrededor con aquellas ondas musicales que llegaban a ella gracias a los audífonos y celular que la morena había prestado para callar las risas y susurros de su alrededor. Los ojos claros no se despegaban de la morena quien hacía rechinar sus pies en aquel gimnasio de puerta cerrada, quizás su mirada estaba allí presente en la chica que sostenía su vida en su cuerpo pero su mente estaba en aquellos momentos posteriores, intentaba calmarse para pensar que hacer pero no había manera de ganar esa carrera contrarreloj y contra las personas a su alrededor.

Todo se calló en el instante, los colores se volvieron fríos incluso los más cálidos, podía sentir el sonido del viento entrando por la puerta cuando en realidad no debía ser capaz de oírlo, la miraba en cámara lenta, la veía saltar y correr con toda la fuerza que hacía en sus piernas, así podía sentir el sonido de sus poderosos pasos en el suelo retumbando en su oído. Soltó un jadeo, de aquel jadeo que sintió ralenterizado salía aire caliente que chocaba con el frío ambiente, pudo ser capaz de ver su respiración gracias a ello y también pudo oírla.

 _“Y heme aquí interviniendo en tu realidad, en tu segundo”_ Adora al sentir aquella voz a atrás suyo tembló aterrada, era como una brisa que tenía voz y cuerpo propio personalizando a su mayor pesadilla, aquella que acabó con sus sueños y esperanzas de vivir. _“De cierto, de cierto os digo que una mayor tormenta caerá sobre ti y todo a quien amas, por tu culpa.”_ De aquella brisa las gotas de agua sin purificar se cristalizaron creando de ella una imagen inestable que como un tornado comenzaba a afligir a la chica de pálida piel.

Tomando su imagen aquella brisa tomaba color cada vez más contaminado, su viento se volvía turbulento, sus palabras cada segundo se deterioraban más incriminándola de todo lo malo que estaba por ocurrir. El sonido ensordecedor de la agresiva tormenta la abrumaba, no podía abrazar su cuerpo, no podía moverlo, soltó un jadeo en desesperación.

«Catra...» Hablaron al unísono, la brisa calmaba su furia pero aun así su voz inexistente se notaba distorsionada mientras que la voz de la rubia en el tormento se mantenía en una voz trémula. En el instante rogaron por alguien para que les sacara de aquella perdición. «Sálvanos»

Al susurrar eso todo volvió a la normalidad, los colores fríos por el clima pero cálidos en tonalidad la traían a la realidad que podía distinguir, intentó ponerse de pie, estaba temblando, tenía frío pero su cuerpo ardía, sus ojos conmovidos buscaban en el momento a alguien a quien seguramente le reconocería. Una guitarra distorsionada se escuchó al final de aquella larga canción, hubo completo silencio, los jugadores no se movían, el árbitro no demandaba a los jugadores para que el partido fuera retomado. ¿Estaba nuevamente en una nueva alucinación?

La morena le miraba también, su mirada profunda estaba dedicando toda atención a la rubia, preocupada estaba sin embargo su expresión sólo mostraba sorpresa la cual se intensificó al oír el sonoro golpe en el suelo que Adora fue incapaz de oír. La canción terminó y era lo que más odiaba de todo ya que era el momento de silencio que abría sus oídos al sonido que provenía de la realidad de la cual quería escapar.

Catra miró a su lado y vio aquel incidente, escuchó aquel quejido de dolor de su compañero a pies de la entrenadora que retrocedía rápidamente de los límites de la cancha. La morena soltó un jadeo pesado al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Quien aún en su mundo se encontraba mostró inquietud al ver la expresión de enojo de aquella chica de cabello rebelde que caminaba hacia cierto lugar. Movió ojos y cabeza con fluidez y lentitud hacia el objetivo de los ojos bicolor notando la escena.

Ahí estaba aquel chico rubio de delgado cuerpo en el suelo quejándose del dolor, era incapaz de escuchar el quejido ajeno más sin embargo era obvio por la expresión en su rostro, ella fue la primera en acercarse a paso pesado, cuerpo gacho lista para atacar apenas llegara a su objetivo, la decisión de Adora fue volver a la realidad arrancando sus audífonos, aun así todo ruido era opaco.

 _“¿Qué fue lo que causó adrenalina en mí?_ ” Se preguntó en pensamientos, sus movimientos y todos los demás se veían lentos, no podía controlarlo, quería detenerlo, su corazón latía casi en una taquicardia, le causaba fuerte aflicción.

Miraba el caminar de su salvadora viendo como a pesar de todo estar lento alguien pasaba con rapidez a su lado, era tanta la velocidad de ese ser que se veía con normalidad a la vista condicionada de la rubia. Más fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la chica reaccionar con rapidez tomando su fornido brazo, esto la trajo a la realidad.

—Ah... —Suspiró viendo todo como debía ser, a su velocidad normal, su corazón calmaba sus latidos, podía sentir todo en su radio de vista y audición.

—Rogelio —Dijo Catra tomando su brazo con fuerza, su expresión, la de ambos, era peligrosa, todos a su alrededor lo sabían, podían ver con claridad las ganas de violencia que alimentaban en cada quejido de aquel compañero de equipo, lamentos entre lágrimas—, no caigas en esto, es una provocación.

De él salió una voz ahogada, ronca, tan distinta a la de los demás, peculiar, más que una voz era eso un sonido tosco y casi doloroso de oír y probablemente de recitar, con una de sus manos hacia señas, era mudo. A pesar de que el eco del gran gimnasio causaba una difracción del sonido que emitía este también quitaba claridad de lo hablado.

—Es por eso que debo ir yo —Respondió Catra frunciendo más el ceño viendo como levantaban a aquel chico rubio del suelo incapaz de ponerse de pie ni apoyarse en este.

—Es por eso que no debes ir —Pudo Adora entenderle al hacer este más esfuerzo en su voz tratando de demostrar lo serio que era en ese momento.

Fue entonces que corrió hacia ella, hacia la que había causado todo el dolor, todas las próximas pesadillas y en la mente de Adora... Su próximo suicidio. Cerró su puño aquel chico corpulento, para la sorpresa de los espectadores en el cerrado lugar llegó otra morena de ojos claros, verdes, al lugar corriendo también como si se tratara del mismo juego en donde ahora, el balón, era aquella muerta por dentro mujer.

Catra soltó un jadeo al sentir los golpes en aquella mujer, no puso expresión alguna en su rostro para que esto no fuera malentendido, miró a la rubia notando que en realidad esta no asimilaba absolutamente nada de la situación, al verla destruida mirando la escena con ojos impactados pudo ver su dolor, el dolor del cual fue testigo hasta de la consecuencia que pudo haber causado aquella noche si la rubia hubiese elegido el otro lado del puente. La ira comenzó a invadirla, los pasos que antes fueron detenidos por aquel chico, que estaba siendo ahora parado por los demás jugadores, comenzaron a darse nuevamente, paso por paso cada uno más pesado llenos de sentimientos encontrados.

Como una sombra llegó a su espalda tomando el brazo de la morena chica, lo giró y causó en ella una llave poniendo su brazo doblado en la espalda de ella para inmovilizar su cuerpo ayudándose también con la mano que tomaba su delgado cuello desde atrás. Catra erguida hacia adelante por el fijo y duro sostener de su madre soltó un quejido.

—Controla tus emociones, Catra, por eso es que eres tan inepta —Hablaba con aquella característica voz profunda mirando a su hija quien mantenía su mirar sin ser dirigido a ella a pesar de ser la que, a propósito, causaba dolor sobre su cuerpo doblando más de lo debido su brazo y apretando más el cuello enterrando sus uñas en este, tanto así era el enojo de su hija, inmensa ira dirigida a solo una, un objetivo del cual no quería apartar su mirar— ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando, Catra?

Pero nada salió de la que fue llamada quien solo miró a Adora al reaccionar, abrumada la rubia comenzó a ponerse de pie caminando a paso corto para no arruinar el trabajo de aquella mujer quien vio cada herida y fue anotándola en papel para después dejar constancia de ellas en el sistema. Caminaba hacia ella, hacia Catra quién abatida le miraba, era mucho sentir y como ella quería, como Adora quería, deseó escapar de aquel lugar.

No podían salir de aquel lugar y sólo correr de todo, frente a frente de encontraban dos vidas completamente distintas pero la mayor diferencias entre ambas era que una podía tener su futuro intacto aún.

Un suspiro doloroso salió de ambas, tembloroso, al momento de inhalar el aire para soltar esto su cuerpo entero reaccionó sintiendo el escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo sintiendo también el cosquilleo doloroso que indicaban lo mucho que quería salir de sus bocas pero todo se quedaba ahí ahogado como un nudo en sus gargantas imposible de desatar. Catra quería correr a ella, a Adora, la veía tan destruida, su mirada gritaba que necesitaba un abrazo de nadie más que ella pero ahora era imposible, soltó una tos al estar siendo ahorcada por su madre.

—Detente, la lastimas Shadow Weaver. —Habló Adora empujándola, a ella, su antigua entrenadora. Una vez esta sin resistencia soltó a Catra esta inhaló anhelado aire. La rubia llegó a su lado abrazándola— Tú me cuidas, yo cuidaré de ti... Nada malo pasará mientras estemos juntas.

Catra le miró con sorpresa sintiendo el temblor de sus fuertes brazos, titilaron los brillos de sus ojos heterocromáticos, se sintió protegida por alguien a quien sintió la necesidad de cuidar de todo mal incluso del mal interior, la piel de su cuerpo de erizó a una nueva sensación de calidez brindada por alguien sumergida en las más oscuras y frías tinieblas.

Las horas pasaban con tanta lentitud, tantos minutos que llegaban a parecer horas, en los últimos períodos de la rutina prevista, la morena caminaba con la rubia al lado sin decir ni una sola palabra ya que la veía sumergida en la música y, si debía ser sincera, eso era mucho mejor que usar su propia voz como anulador de sonido ambiente en el que ella estaba. Los susurros al final del día habían sido ligeros, ya nada se filtraba a través de aquellos desgastados audífonos de la morena que parecía parchar una y otra vez.

En los caminos siempre y sin advertencia alguna Adora comenzaba a llorar, hermosas lágrimas llenas de pureza y tanto dolor, un leve llanto escapando de sus labios presionados, se encontraba incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos, el recuerdo volvía pero no siempre se quedaba, momentos de tranquilidad le acunaban para luego tirarla al abismo.

 _«¿Cuánto más has de sufrir, Adora?_ » La brisa que apagaba su sentir cuando el mundo de tinieblas envolvía a su cuerpo como el abrazo cálido de una madre que nunca tuvo. « _Te aferras a la felicidad de un futuro venidero a sabiendas que en un ademán esto será arrebatado de ti, Adora_ »

La brisa fría pronunciaba su nombre con familiaridad, una amalgama de voces de personas que le dañaron toda su vida, ignorando todo sonido miraba hacia adelante en la tiniebla, solo podía ver metros al frente pero todo lo demás se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Su mundo estaba cayendo a pedazos al frente suyo pero no se detuvo, en su pecho podía sentir la ansiedad de la caída que tendría si seguía dando más pasos sin embargo podía sentir la calidez brindada por aquella mano que le sostenía con fuerza, sus dedos entrelazados, su piel, incluso aunque no podía verla a su lado podía sentirla.

« _Te abandonará, no se quedará contigo, tiene una vida, por dios, Adora, se conocieron ayer_ » Hablaba con razón, la brisa aprisionaba su cuerpo, fría, certera. « _Toma su mano Adora, tómala y no la dejes ir, aprisiónala ¿Es lo que quieres? Estás enferma ¡Enferma! ¡Has destruido todo lo que has tocado! ¡El lugar que pisas lo destruyes! ¡MIRA!_ »

La brisa era violenta, azotaba su cuerpo, más que una brisa era una tormenta que aumentaba cada vez más, la voz le gritaba, Adora se paralizó respirando como si no hubiera demasiado oxígeno en el lugar donde estaba parada.

—Creo que caerá una tormenta, sería gracioso —Comentó Catra olvidando el hecho de que en las orejas de la rubia se encontraban sus desgastados audífonos, al sentir como su paso se detuvo le miró notando sus ojos aterrados mirando a la nada— ¿Adora?

« _¡¿POR QUÉ TE DEJASTE TOCAR?! ¡MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR! ¡¿VALÍA LA MALDITA PENA?! ¡Si tan solo hubieras hablado la primera vez! ¡SI TAN SOLO PENSARAS! ¡ANGELLA! ¡CASTASPELLA! ¡GLIMMER! ¡TODOS! Adora, arruinaste la vida de todos._ » Su voz al final se quebró, la brisa interrumpida por la tristeza, no de su emoción propia, sino por la de a quien atormentaba, lloraba, lloraba en silencio tragando cada palabra que venían de ella.

—... Cállate —Susurró Adora temblando con miedo a abrir sus ojos. ¿Los tenía realmente cerrados? Dudaba de todo, incluso con estos abiertos era incapaz de ver algo más en el instante. Las tinieblas le cegaban. El palpitar de sus corazones era el mismo.

Cuando creyó que por oír la voz estaba loca pudo notarlo, la brisa lloraba sus lágrimas, la brisa gritaba sus pensamientos contaminados por las palabras y susurros de quienes no sabían nada, la brisa era ella, la brisa era su consciencia gritando la culpa que sentía por no hacer las cosas bien.

Cuando lo notó sintió su realidad en la cual estaba, podía sentir el sonido de las hojas chocarse entre ellas por un frío viento que envolvía su cuerpo llevando consigo gotas que caían del nublado cielo, sus ojos ardían al tenerlo tiempo sin pestañear, las lágrimas eran las que lubricaban aquella vista que cada vez aclaraba más, volviendo a la normalidad cada segundo se hacía la imagen de la morena más clara, estaba frente a ella, parecía un pequeño animal bajo la lluvia, en su salvaje cabello las gotas caían sobre ella sin perder su forma, la intensidad de su mirada, el cómo estaba cerca de ella, su existencia le abrumaba.

Adora caminó hacia Catra quien solo le miraba con alivio en su corazón al ver cómo recuperaba la consciencia, no dijo nada en el camino corto hacia ella, la morena solo subía su mentón para seguir su rostro, ella abrió la boca para decir algo sin embargo fue sostenida con fuerza por la rubia poniendo sus fuertes manos en los hombros.

—¿Adora?

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Preguntó la rubia temblando aumentando fuerza en aquel agarre inesperado, su cabeza gacha parecía ahora sólo ser dejada caer— ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr? ¿Acaso-

—¡¿Huh?! —Exclamó Catra con su labio alzado hacia un lado, su ceño fruncido mostraba que en realidad ella estaba sintiendo cosas, cosas negativas. Pero no eran hacia la rubia quien solo buscaba respuesta, era hacia las declaraciones dadas— ¿Querer algo de ti? ¿Qué podrías darme tú?

—No lo sé, quizás tú debas responder eso —Contestó al instante a la pregunta dada por la chica morena quién volteaba su cabeza suavemente hacia el lado izquierdo intentando mostrar su confusión, lo hizo con éxito, Adora abrió su boca apunto de decir algo, dio un paso hacia atrás llevando su mano a su cuello por su nudo en la garganta, tembló con miedo a preguntar, cada duda deseosa de ser resueltas se acumulaban en aquel nudo de miedo, la rubia tragó saliva, no era mucho lo que quería saber ni le importaba la respuesta pero ahí, en el instante su mentón temblaba como su respiración.

Catra con sorpresa trató de acercarse al presenciar su miedo pero cada paso adelante que nada Adora se alejaba protegiéndose a sí misma de ella, algo pálida la morena sentía como sus hombros y rostro eran mojados por la fría lluvia, tan fina que se sentían aún como caricias, fue cuando el clima comenzó a cambiar, el viento agitado, frío y desolador chocaba contra ellas sin piedad llevando esas mismas gotas sobre ellas en la piel fría, se sentían como pequeñas agujas clavando sus pieles desnudas. En la mente de ambas habían pensamientos predominantes, cosas que no salían de su boca, Catra dejaba en el instante de intentar acercarse a quien había prometido proteger sin comprenderla aún ni a ella ni a su miedo, suspiró para luego decir:

—No puedo leer tus pensamientos, nunca he podido ni podré algún día, tienes que hablarme, Adora —Aquellas palabras duras llegaban a quien era dirigida, esta le dedicaba una mirada desconfiada y temerosa—, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, cómo? —Preguntaba tan erróneamente que no había podido darle sentido la morena como para apoyarle en el proceso de formular la pregunta, poco sabía Adora de Catra y ella pensaba que el sentimiento era mutuo, dos desconocidas uniendo fuerza ante el enemigo de una, no lo entendía.— ¿Por qué? No me conoces, no debo confiar en ti, no puedo confiar en ti ¡Explícate!

Catra se quedó estupefacta, odiaba la sensación de las gotas golpeando su rostro, le hacía incapaz de lograr mantener sus ojos abiertos. Aquel paisaje de colores opacados por las nubes era, aún, maravilloso de ver. Era una pena que no pudiera ser capaz de pedirle a la rubia que mirara su alrededor porque sabía que no estaba ahí, actuaba errática, soñaba. Quería ser empática, ponerse en los zapatos de Adora pero había algo por lo que aquella morena que cada vez más fruncía el ceño era conocida y era su impulsividad.

—¡¿Huh?! —Salió de ella mostrando incluso enojo, Adora retrocedió otro paso más pero está vez por la sorpresa de aquella reacción— ¡¿Qué tan alejada de tu realidad siempre estás?! ¡Te miraba, Adora! ¡Todo el tiempo! ¡En cada partido siempre estaba aunque fuera al final de las gradas! ¡Quizás tú no me conoces pero yo sí! ¡Te veo cuando hablas con tus amigos! ¡Veo tu expresión vacía luego de las risas! ¡Veo como en el momento en que te ríes a carcajadas te salen lágrimas que se convierten en llanto luego!

—¡Eso no es conocerme! —Exclamó la anonadada muchacha quien deshacía de su postura a la defensiva para volver a la normalidad— No confiaré en ti hasta que te conozca por completo.

Catra gruñó por la situación que pasaba en el presente y sólo soltó un bufido.

“ _No me importa ya._ ” Aunque insistía en el pensamiento anterior seguía con ganas de jalar el cabello de Adora. Se encontraba sensible a las emociones como nunca antes.

—Haces bien en no confiar en mí, —Aceptaba entre dientes, odiaba dar la razón, era terca. El frío ahora afectaba su cuerpo el cual con su energía trataba de recobrar el calor con temblores, le miró con dificultad y allí estaba la temblorosa chica alta con hombros alzados y cabeza gacha, lloraba con una fea expresión en su rostro que sin saberlo causó en ella una tierna reacción mostrada en su rostro.— Adora.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó la que fue llamada, al no recibir respuesta miró hacia el frente viendo cómo la de menor estatura estiraba su mano derecha hacia ella ofreciéndosela, la rubia de cabello ya bastante mojado.

—Ven conmigo, hay que refugiarnos —Su voz tan risueña y calmada en aquella tensa situación calmó su sed de respuestas que probablemente obtendría después, como una suave caricia se sintió, todo su cuerpo respondió a esto soltando un jadeo silencioso.

En el momento en que sus manos se tocarían, como una de las partes comenzaba a desear, se escucharon las risas y voces en la distancia que golpearon todos los sentidos de alerta que la rubia podría poseer, tomó la mano morena con fuerza y huyó entre la arboleda que estaba a largos pasos de donde estaban, aún dañada era capaz de moverse con rapidez con tal de huir de la voz, de aquella peculiar risa que la morena demoró en procesar para comprender la situación. Los ojos claros y de distinto color miraron entre los separados árboles como cada vez se acercaban a ellas, a donde estaban. Adora encontrando un árbol ancho se tiró con facilidad al suelo ya que el agua lo hacía inestable, se quejó de dolor y en eso jaló a Catra con fuerza hacia ella acomodándola entre sus piernas. El susto de aquella improvisada acción sacó un quejido que siendo tapado por una grande mano paró.

Sus corazones latían agitados por la tensión, no sabían bien por qué se escondían pero ahí estaban en el mojado césped en medio de la lluvia que pronto se convertiría en tormenta, las frondosas hojas evitaban que cayera sobre ellas el agua aunque algunas gotas caían haciéndose paso entre las coloridas vestimentas del gran sedentario ser vivo.

Podían escuchar como ellas también se metían a la arboleda hablando bulliciosas, ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio apenas respirando ya que se veía rastro de este en el aire. Hacía frío, Catra soltó un temblor corto con su erizada piel notándose, aún tenía la mano de Adora sobre sus labios, no creía que ella se había dado cuenta y efectivamente era así, en la rubia había otro pensamiento latente, más allá de que la culpable de revelar el video estaba a pasos de ella. Aquel momento con las gotas filtradas de la lluvia le recordó a aquella escena donde el sol recién comenzaba a salir y a esparcir su calor. Soltó un jadeo cuando vio a Catra acomodándose en su torso apegando su espalda a este, las gotas y vientos hacían viajar el olor de su cabello a ella, su simple roce estaba calmando el vacío que sentía en su corazón. Ella era la cura a su dolor. Ella era la que causaba toda calma en su alma.

Ambas dándose calidez en la oscuridad estaban atentas a su alrededor, a los sonidos y aromas, aquella chica de eterno cabello rebelde estaba comenzando a odiar la humedad en la que estaba sabiendo que al final de aquel eterno día caería resfriada como rara vez lo hacía. Los chapoteos que indicaban su caminar se acercaban, Catra miraba de reojo a la lejanía cuando sintió ese brazo rodeando su cintura. Sorprendida dirigió su mirada hacia atrás para ver a la rubia quien ahora apoyaba su frente en el hombro de la morena.

—Catra, Catra —Llamó la de blanca piel a quien sentía aquel estremecimiento recorriendo todo su cuerpo con tanta lentitud como sentía la fría punta de la nariz de quien la abrazaba por la espalda subiendo por su cuello despejado luego de que la misma rubia cambiara de posición su cabello.

—¿Adora? —Tartamudeó con corazón acelerado, era la situación y las sensaciones que le tenían a mil por hora. Podía ahora sentir el roce de sus labios, soltó un jadeo alejándose levemente de la rubia.

—¿Puedo besarte? —Se escapaba de su boca, sus impulsos salían a flote intentando no pasarla a llevar, el agarre sobre ella era tembloroso, se contenía. Catra respiró agitada pero no salía sonido de ella.

Miraba la morena hacia los lados con cuidado, la situación le hacía sentir distinto, quería huir pero no podía, la que estaba a sus espaldas le sería incapaz de seguir, sentir la respiración ajena sobre ella mientras el frío viento causaba un escalofrío que le hacía sentir bien. Quiso sentirla un poco más. Su piel erizada acusaba lo que sentía sin embargo podría ser malentendido por el frío que las envolvía. Sus pensamientos titubearon.

—Si... —Susurró, un hilo de voz que intentaba ser inaudible para la lejanía, la vergüenza le consumió, sus ojos se cerraron esperando que Adora volteara su rostro para besarla pero no lo hizo.

Adora soltó un jadeo tembloroso mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, la morena la sintió presionando sus labios, el color en sus mejillas era cálido al subir la sangre a su cabeza. Quería mirar su rostro, ver sus ojos para tratar de entender en qué pensaba en el momento.

—No puedo creerlo —Pronunciaba una voz acercándose al lugar donde ellas estaban, Catra tensa miraba de reojo hasta que sintiendo aquellos labios sobre su cuello, en ese instante todo su cuerpo reaccionó saliendo de ella un jadeo al terminar su estremecimiento.

La morena avergonzada tapó su boca en silencio sintiendo la reacción que causaba en ella los besos de la rubia, no sólo eso, la situación, todo agregaba algo más que le hacía sentir tan eufórica, tan viva. Sentía las manos de Adora abrazarla cada vez más, la rubia quería sentirla cada vez más, llenar el vacío, la pena cambiarla por emoción, por lujuria.

—Voy a tocarte —Susurró Adora sin aviso previo, se sentía tan apagada, su voz tan lejana siendo que estaba tan cerca. Catra sorprendida miró aquellas contenidas manos que parecían necesitarla tanto.

—¿Qué? —Su voz, que expresaba su inquietud, de volumen mayor a lo que ambas querían llamó la atención de las personas a la lejanía, lo supieron ya que al instante de aquel desliz la charla cesó. La boca de Catra fue tapada mientras la apoyaban por completo en el torso de la rubia quien se apoyaba en aquel mojado árbol.

Cada movimiento se detuvo, podían sentir el paso al estos chocar con el agua, el chapoteo y el silencio entre toda la naturaleza. Las gotas de lluvia podían ambas verlas caer en la lejanía sin piedad contra la tierra y césped, su sonido envolvente mezclado con el viento que, al alterar la posición de las hojas causaba que el estar bajo estas ya no fuera un refugio, creaba suficiente melodía para tapar sus susurrantes voces y sus movimientos relatados por el roce de su ropa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó una en queja, cada vez podían escuchar el sonido de sus voces acercándose a ambas.

Adora besó nuevamente el cuello mojado de Catra mientras leves gotas caían sobre ambas, la morena solo atinó a poner su mano sobre la de la rubia la cual se metía por la ropa interior de la morena quien al sentir roce ajeno tuvo un espasmo al cual no pudo reaccionar del todo al estar retenida su boca por la mano. No negó el roce, la mano de Adora había entrado en su ropa sin resistencia, Catra soltó un jadeo que chocaba directo con la deportista mano.

—Escuché un ruido, como una voz —Decía aquella repugnante voz que Catra y Adora podían reconocer por completo, la morena podía escuchar el latir de la blanca que ahora tocaba su cuerpo, su roce se sentía bien, su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma maravillosa a este, cada vez un poco más la mente de ambas se iba en blanco, la intensidad del momento hacía que ambas sintieran todo el doble de lo que en realidad era.

Adora soltó la boca de Catra quién veía como por encima de su ropa acariciaba sobre sus pezones con la mano que dejó libre, poco era el roce que se sentía pero, aun así, estos se pudieron notar sobre la ropa mojada. La misma morena alzó su ropa, desnudando esa parte de ella para facilitar el roce que ofrecía la rubia quien soltó una leve sonrisa ladeada, con su mano se ayudó para girar el rostro de Catra hacia ella besando sus labios, la misma sensación que aquella mañana, eso le llevó a ese lugar no importa cuánto frío hiciera en su presente, Adora se encontraba aferrándose a la realidad del pasado donde ambas disfrutaban de sus besos. Cuerpos compatibles tocándose con el miedo de ser descubiertas. Debía ser pecado estar haciendo aquello luego de la tragedia pero era la misma rubia quien se refugiaba en ello para calmar cada dolor y estaba funcionando a la perfección.

—Tuvo que ser el viento, solo vámonos hace tanto frío —Se quejaba otra, estaban justo detrás de ellas, el árbol las camuflaba, ambas temblaron al notar como entre sus roces habían perdido contacto con la realidad. Dejaron de respirar, nada de ellas salió.

—Hay que investigar, así mismo descubrí lo de Adora y la entrenadora, uno nunca sabe lo que puedes encontrar por aquí.

Casi parecía ser una indirecta que viajaba por el viento como ondas que penetraban su oído pasando por cada rincón de su mente sin embargo, en lugar de haberle detenido encendió un interruptor. Estaba siendo perseguida. Una vez más su vida corría un riesgo más vital, pudo haber ese video acabado con su vida sin embargo algo más podría reducirla a polvo. Ya no tenía miedo de ser encontrada, el miedo ya no le frenaba. La emoción insana que emanaba de ella le impedía pensar bien, sus impulsos le estaban llevando por un camino peligroso. Lamentablemente, no sólo a ella.

Catra sintió el movimiento sobre ella, las frías gotas de agua caían sobre su desnuda piel, a estas alturas no le importaba nada de aquello, su mente intentaba quedarse en el lugar, en el presente y ambiente pero con cada toque su cabeza se iba a blanco sintiendo o siendo consciente sólo del sentimiento. Aquella zona erógena que empezaba a ser acariciada por la rubia se mezclaba con la sensación que sacaba jadeos silenciados por la propia mano de la morena, las gotas caían sobre su morena piel y eran dirigidas por el viento. Al principio su roce causó espasmos y de estos aún no se acostumbraba Catra pero cada movimiento de aquellos dos dedos sobre su clítoris creaba una sensación única que traía a ella más que placer, estaba avergonzada, en ella se sentían las mariposas revoloteando, su temblor tan corto y leve que iba en crescendo tal cual el movimiento de la rubia quien podía sentirlo todo, tan cerca la tenía, más cerca la quería.

Los pasos retumbaban en su oído, tan cercano pero lejanos, lo único que sentía vívido era el cuerpo de la morena contra el suyo, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, las manos ahora desocupadas buscaban donde aferrarse.

“ _Ah... Con que esta es la paz y deseo que traes a mi cuerpo_ ” Pensaba Adora besando el cuello de la morena quien dejó escapar un hilo de voz, sus piernas se apretaron encerrando a la mano ajena, la dueña de esta mano sonrió levemente siguiendo con su movimiento. “ _Déjame probar un poco más_ ”

Sus muslos eran blandos, no podía sentirlos del todo bien pero quería. Quería poseer su cuerpo, todo de ella. El pensarlo le daba calma, si hubiera una forma de hacer que se quedara la eternidad con ella lo haría.

—No hay nada aquí, vámonos —Dijo una con voz temblorosa por el frío que comenzaba a hacer, se detuvieron al sentir el sonido de un trueno atrasado, rugía el cielo en la lluvia espantando a las chicas quienes corrieron lejos de la arboleda soltando chillidos.

Catra miró de reojo esto soltando un suspiro aliviado, miró a la rubia dedicándole una calmada sonrisa pero notó su mirada, la lujuria que corría por ella, la morena estremeciéndose por ello soltó un jadeo corto. Su mirada clara como cielo despejado que se haya tras todas esas nubes de tormenta suplicaba por más de la morena, la necesitaba un poco más y no eran requeridas las palabras para saberlo.

Adora le anhelaba en el instante en que su adrenalina se iba, a Catra le gustó ser necesitada. Ambas en el ambiente se dejaron llevar por sus impulsos besándose nuevamente, un beso apasionado que iniciaba el movimiento de la rubia por sobre la morena quien soltaba respiraciones entrecortadas y una dulce voz hasta que todo su cuerpo tembló. La morena se alejó de los labios poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de la de blanca piel soltando suaves gemidos mientras sus manos tomaban sus hombros. Adora se quedó estupefacta escuchando aquello, quería seguir, más y más hasta que de la boca ajena no pudiera pronunciar más que su nombre en gritos entrecortados llenos de placer.

La quería a ella y eso comenzó a poseerla, cada vez más aquella palabra se volvía más bulliciosa en su cabeza, quería que la lujuria detuviera su mal sentir pero ahora estaba tomando cada pensamiento corrompiendo todo. ¿Quién era aquella chica morena que ahora gemía en ella? ¿Por qué todos los impulsos iban con ella? No se había sentido así nunca y de forma sincera ella no creía que fuera bueno, para ninguna de las dos.

La rubia sintió como la morena ahora se escondía en su cuello, sentía su nariz helada, su respiración entrecortada cálida, miró hacia abajo siendo testigo de aquel torso desnudo impecable, se encontraba formado y su cintura hacía que la curva fuera irresistible. Con cuidado acomodó su playera la cual tenía arriba para dejar a la vista su pezón el cual quería seguir tocando al igual que todo su cuerpo pero el frio que sentían probablemente les caería mal por lo que decidió solo dejarlo ir, por ahora. Adora abrió su boca para decir algo, esto llegó a los oídos de la morena quien avergonzada dijo:

—No.

—Aún no he dicho nada —Reía suavemente la de cabello dorado acomodando la ropa que la morena traía, ambas estaban sucias y comenzaba a volverse incómodo.

—Lo que sea que quieras decir, no. —Prohibía la morena alejándose leve de la rubia soltando un estornudo fino, la alta miró con ternura aquello sintiendo una energía que aparecía en su interior, tan tenue, tan versátil, Catra había causado aquello, la misma chica de la cual ahora veía su perfil, una completa desconocida de la cual ahora su mente se había obsesionado.

—Vámonos de este lugar —Pronunció con una suave sonrisa, Catra le miró de reojo imitando aquello mientras se ponía de pie para ayudarla a levantarse con el mínimo dolor posible, Catra estiró su mano la cual fue tomada por la chica blanca que fue alzada con cuidado.

Entre risas lo intentaban, al lograrlo se fueron caminando chapoteando entre los árboles, se sentía distinto, Catra la notó distinta. A pesar de que su sonrisa aún era apagada, tenía una, a pesar de que sus ojos aun parecieran tener el dolor a flor de piel, lo estaba aplazando. Adora estaba viviendo el momento con ella.

—Oh, Dios eso se sintió tan mal —Susurró Catra acomodando su incomodo cabello mojado mientras caminaban en tranquilidad en la lluvia. Adora alzó su ceja con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Tu voz y cuerpo créeme que no decía lo mismo —Adora se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda, Catra se detuvo en el instante sintiendo el beso depositado en su cabello—, Además ¿Dónde quedó eso de: No soy lesbiana?

Catra lentamente sintió el ardor en su rostro por la vergüenza que sentía en el instante, con rapidez gruñó alejándose sintiendo la leve risa que escapaba de la boca de Adora, aun dándole la espalda solo dejó salir una sonrisa mientras subía su mano al lugar donde aquella alta chica había besado.


End file.
